Dingin yang Tak Menggangguku
by celestial-socks
Summary: Yuri tersesat di Kutub Utara. Ia bertemu dengan Victor, Pangeran Es yang amat misterius. Victor menerima kehadiran Yuri dengan tangan terbuka, sehingga mau tak mau Yuri jatuh hati padanya. Namun, Victor terjebak dalam sumpah yang akan merenggut nyawanya bila jatuh cinta. Siapakah Victor sebenarnya? Rated T for the epilogue. A Special Victuuri fanfiction for Victor's birthday.


Dingin, menusuk begitu dalam hingga ke ulu hati. Seolah tempat itu tidak pernah terjamah manusia, begitu kosong dan hampa. Kiri dan kanan penuh dengan hamparan es tanpa akhir. Pria itu telah berjalan berjam-jam, namun tak kunjung menemukan apapun. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, menampis salju yang berguguran tampa ampun. Embun menghalangi kacamatanya, sehingga terpaksa ia lepaskan dan selipkan ke saku jaketnya.

Giginya bergemeletuk, matanya kering, tangannya gemetar. Ia sadar akan kondisinya. Bila ia tidak segera menemukan rumah nyaman dengan perapian hangat, nyawanya bisa melayang. Mati beku di tengah padang es terdengar sangat tidak heroik. Namun apa dayanya untuk mengubah nasib? Setidaknya, ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya nanti.

Sekarang jam berapa? Hari dan bulan apa? Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir ia bergelung dalam selimut beludru di rumah, menikmati secangkir coklat hangat. Rumah, terasa begitu dekat namun jauh. Rumah, ia melihat rumah. Bukan, lebih tepatnya istana, menjulang di depan sana. Istana dari es.

Pria itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju cahaya yang berasal dari istana megah itu. Lalu perlahan, dengan kelelahan yang luar biasa, ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Tak sedikitpun ia sadari ada sosok jangkung yang mendekatinya.

 _Special for Victor's Birthday,_

 _Dingin yang Tak Menggangguku_

 _celestial-socks presents,_

 _a Victuuri fanfiction_

Yuri Katsuki, pria 24 tahun kelahiran Jepang itu memutuskan untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke Kutub Utara. Sebetulnya, Yuri tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada populasi beruang kutub di sana, tetapi sahabatnya, Phichit Chulanont, sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Selain menekuni bidang _ice skating,_ Phichit juga sangat tertarik dengan kehidupan hewan kutub. Ia bercita-cita untuk mendirikan kebun binatang khusus hewan-hewan kutub saat ia pensiun dari kariernya saat ini.

Setelah berhenti sejenak di Rusia sekaligus menemui saingan lamanya, Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Kutub Utara naik helikopter pribadi milik Phichit. Kota Moskow terlihat begitu indah pada malam hari dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu. Meski orang Rusia kebanyakan tidak merayakan Natal, tapi Yuri tetap bisa merasakan semangat Natal dalam kemeriahan lampu itu. Padahal Natal masih sebulan lagi. Andai saja Yuri dapat menginap barang semalam di sini. Namun apa daya, lebih cepat ia menuntaskan perjalanan ini, lebih cepat pula ia bisa kembali ke rumah dan menonton siaran TV seharian.

"Cepatlah kau pergi, dasar gendut! Merepotkan saja…" Yuri Plisetsky menyalak saat pria Jepang itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang panjangnya menyaingi ular boa.

"Hei! Enam puluh lima kilo itu tidak gendut!"

Akhirnya Yuri masuk ke dalam helikopter, meninggalkan Yurio dan Otabek yang (terpaksa) mengantarnya ke arena helipad. Setelah helikopter yang ditumpangi Yuri sudah cukup menjauh, Yurio dan Otabek berjalan pergi sambil bergandengan tangan di tengah malam yang beku.

Yuri bergeming dalam helikopter. Tidak menyenangkan, pilot helikopternya terlalu pendiam untuk ukuran seorang kenalan Phichit. Yuri sendiri sudah banyak tertular keceriaan pria Thailand itu setelah lama bergaul dengannya. Meski begitu, Yuri tidak pandai membuka pembicaraan. Terpaksa ia duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Ia memang tidak berangkat menuju ekspedisi sendirian. Ada Jean-Jacques Leroy dan Christophe Giacometti yang menemaninya. Namun kedua pria itu baru akan sampai esok hari, setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing.

Langit di luar begitu gelap sampai Yuri tak bisa melihat apapun. Bagaimana jika pilotnya kehilangan arah dan helikopter jatuh tak terkendali? Apalagi mereka sedang melintasi lautan es yang dinginnya tak ingin Yuri bayangkan. Semua kemungkinan itu bagai berputar dalam benak Yuri. Jatuh. Tenggelam. Membeku.

"H-HYAA!" Yuri berteriak panik saat helikopter mendadak oleng.

Seharusnya Yuri tidak memikirkan ide-ide mengerikan tadi. Kini ia harus menghadapi situasi kritis yang sebenarnya. "Pak Pilot! Semuanya baik-baik saja?!"

Udara di luar helikopter menderu. Badai besar datang dan meniup helikopter ke sana kemari.

Pilot itu tak sadarkan diri, terkulai dalam ikatan sabuk pengaman. Yuri ingin berteriak histeris, tapi suaranya bahkan tak mau keluar. Buru-buru ia melepas sabuk pengaman pilot dan menyingkirkannya dari bangku. Yuri amat panik, ia menekan-nekan semua tombol yang berwarna di panel kontrol, tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Pengetahuannya nol besar dalam mengontrol helikopter.

Keadaan helikopter semakin parah di bawah komando Yuri. Terkadang helikopter terbang tinggi sekali ke atas, lalu menukik tajam menuju kegelapan. Badan helikopter bergetar hebat seakan ingin meledak. Atau akan meledak betulan! Gawat, Yuri harus cepat-cepat bertindak. Ia menarik apa yang dikiranya sebagai tuas mendarat ke bawah dengan cepat. Berhasil! Helikopter turun ke bawah dengan cukup stabil dibanding dengan keadaannya semenit lalu.

Helikopter mendarat dengan satu hentakan keras, meski tidak menghancurkan seisi helikopter. Yuri langsung menarik pilot yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu keluar dari helikopter yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Dan benar, setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari jarak ledakan, helikopter itu menderu dan meledak, memancarkan cipratan api yang menakutkan.

Yuri menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia dan si pilot masih selamat. Ia juga sempat membawa ranselnya sebelum melompat keluar. Namun datanglah kekhawatiran berikutnya. Mereka ada di bentangan es yang gelap dan seperti tak berujung. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka. Bagaimana mereka akan mencari jalan keluar? Kemudian Yuri buru-buru merogoh kantong celananya dan diambilnya benda kotak yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana, ponselnya. Ia menghubungi nomor Phichit dengan panik. Tut. Tut. Tidak tersambung. Seharusnya Yuri sadar di tengah daerah antah berantah seperti ini, mana mungkin ada sinyal. Terpaksa Yuri harus mencari bantuan dengan cara manual, berjalan kaki.

Pilot helikopter masih saja tak sadarkan diri. Yuri tak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkannya. Meski begitu, Yuri tidak cukup sadis untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang pingsan untuk mati kedinginan. Yuri melepas seluruh pakaian hangatnya kecuali selapis jaket dan memakaikannya pada si pilot. Ia harap syal, dua lapis sweater, dan penghangat telinga akan cukup menghangatkannya sampai seseorang berhasil melacak helikopter yang terjatuh dan menyelamatkannya.

Dengan begitu, Yuri memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki mencari pertolongan. Ia merapatkan selapis jaketnya demi menciptakan sebanyak mungkin kalor. Ada kalanya Yuri menyesali diet yang akhir-akhir ini ia jalani. Bila ia masih memiliki lapisan lemaknya, kemungkinan ia mati kedinginan akan berkurang. Namun apa boleh buat, diet itu juga demi kariernya.

Dan kita sampai di posisi awal, di mana Yuri telah berjalan selama berjam-jam tanpa menemukan apapun. Pikirannya sudah kacau, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan merelakan segalanya. Ia terjatuh dan pingsan, meski hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari istana megah yang begitu terang.

Seorang pria berpostur tegap mendekatinya dengan ekspresi tenang, seakan ia sudah tau bahwa Yuri akan datang. Ia menggendong tubuh lemah Yuri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam istana miliknya. Alam bawah sadar Yuri membuatnya mengulaskan sebuah senyum kecil saat tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan di dalam istana itu. Ia merapatkan diri pada tubuh tegap itu dan terjun ke dunia mimpi.

 _"Ibu, saat besar nanti, Yuri ingin jadi manusia salju!"_

 _Mata Yuri kecil membulat penuh determinasi seraya tangannya tetap membangun manusia salju dan istananya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum singkat, menganggapnya tak lebih dari imajinasi anak kecil. "Loh, bukannya kemarin Yuri bilang ingin jadi pemain_ ice skating _profesional?"_

 _Anak itu mengangguk yakin, "Iya, itu juga! Yuri ingin menyatu dengan es! Wuuushh!" serunya sambil melempar bola-bola es ke udara._

 _"Yuri suka sekali dengan es, ya?" kini ayahnya yang iseng bertanya._

 _"Iya! Nanti Yuri juga ingin menikah dengan manusia salju yang cakep dan tinggal di istana es!" sahutnya percaya diri._

 _Kedua orang tuanya hanya menggeleng geli. Ayahnya mengacak rambut raven Yuri dan membiarkannya terus bermain dengan es sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Ketika sudah waktunya masuk, Yuri kecil bersembunyi di balik manusia salju buatannya agar tidak bisa ditemukan sang ayah. Ayahnya terus mencari-carinya, meski hanya berpura-pura. Tubuh_ chubby _dan suara gelak tawa Yuri mustahil dilewatkan._

Yuri tersentak dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu, sudah lama ia melupakan kejadian itu. Namun mimpi itu mengingatkannya pada ayah dan ibu yang menunggunya di rumah. Jangan lupa Mari-nee yang meski menyebalkan juga selalu memperhatikannya. Ia harus pulang. Secepatnya.

Ia bangkit dari kasur yang empuk. Tunggu dulu, kasur yang empuk? Mata Yuri terbelalak menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tidak berada di hamparan es yang dinginnya menusuk kulit. Sebagai gantinya, ia terduduk di atas kasur empuk dengan selimut sutra yang begitu lembut. Ia berada di kamar mewah yang bercatkan biru pucat, menyerupai es. Lantainya bagai terbuat dari kristal rapuh. Namun saat Yuri menginjaknya, terasa lebih kuat dari granit. Di sisi tempat tidurnya, seekor anjing pudel terduduk dengan patuh seakan menjaganya.

Kamar itu sangat luas, dengan perapian selebar hampir dua meter di salah satu dindingnya. Di depan perapian, tersusun tiga sofa berwarna merah. Satu menghadap perapian dan dua saling berhadapan di sebelah kanan dan kiri sofa pertama. Di sisi lain kamar, terdapat rak buku yang sangat besar. Yuri amat menyukai buku, bahkan buku sejarah membosankan sekalipun. Ia selalu menyesap aroma buku baru, menghapalkan bau yang beragam dari tiap buku. Menatap buku sebanyak itu di hadapannya, mata Yuri berbinar dengan kebahagiaan.

Saat ia hendak menarik sebuah buku berjudul 'Magic Beyond Us', sebuah suara berat menyadarkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah, kukira kau akan mati."

Yuri menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ditatapnya sosok tegap berbalutkan pakaian formal ala kerajaan zaman dahulu. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih di dalam rompi megah bernuansakan warna ungu yang dikancingkan di bagian bawah, sehingga memamerkan dada bidangnya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang memberinya kesan gagah seorang pangeran. Yuri menatap wajah tenang orang itu. Rambut abu-abunya dibelah ke samping, sedikit menutupi mata kirinya yang berwarna biru cemerlang. Singkat kata, pria itu amat tampan.

"Tidak sopan tahu, kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu," lanjut pria itu, masih dengan intonasi yang sama tenangnya.

Yuri terbelalak, "Eh! B-bukan begitu maksudku! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bingung dengan… semua ini. Aku di mana? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?"

Meski sebetulnya ada setengah kebohongan dalam perkataan Yuri. Ia memang menatap sosok pria itu dengan terlalu intens. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, pria itu terlalu tampan untuk jadi manusia. Barangkali pria di hadapannya ini sebetulnya adalah dewa yang sedang berkunjung ke dunia atau mungkin Yuri-lah yang telah berada di surga.

"Begitu," jawab pria berambut pucat itu, "Selamat datang di istanaku, Hasetsu Ice Castle. Namaku Victor Nikiforov dan aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan istanaku. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Terima kasih banyak, sungguh. Tapi aku harus segera mencari bantuan dan menolong pilotku yang pingsan," Yuri menunduk dalam-dalam tanda terima kasih. Kakinya masih gemetar dan belum kuat untuk menopangnya berjalan jauh.

Victor menggeleng, "Makanlah dulu, kau bisa pingsan lagi di luar sana."

Saat itu juga, perut Yuri bergemuruh, membuat sang empunya merona malu. Kini ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan Victor. Lagipula, apa salahnya duduk sejenak dan menikmati jamuan sang tuan rumah? Yuri juga masih penasaran dengan istana misterius di tengah hamparan es, terlebih lagi pada pria tampan di hadapannya ini.

Yuri mengikuti Victor berjalan keluar kamar megah itu, menuruni tangga pualam, berbelok ke kanan melewati ruang tamu yang tak kalah megahnya. Hingga mereka sampai di ruang makan dengan meja yang terbentang dari ujung ke ujung ruangan luas itu. Yuri bertaruh meja itu dapat memuat sampai seratus orang.

"Dulu masih banyak yang berkunjung untuk sekedar makan malam bersama di istanaku. Namun sekarang tinggal diriku dan para pelayan. Karena itu, aku senang sekali kau bisa singgah walau sejenak," Victor berkata seraya menarik sebuah bangku untuk Yuri, selayaknya dalam tata krama kerajaan.

Yuri menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan pelan, masih kebingungan dengan lingkungan barunya. Mengapa Victor tidak pergi ke kota? Meski tinggal di istana mewah seperti ini, Yuri tidak yakin ia akan sanggup bertahan hidup jauh dari pusat kehidupan di kota. Bagaimana Victor mensuplai bahan makanan dan segala kebutuhan hidupnya?

Ketika Yuri sibuk berpikir sendiri, pintu yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan ruang makan menjeblak terbuka. Seekor anjing datang sambil mendorong troli makanan berisi segala makanan lezat yang dapat Yuri bayangkan. Lasagna, Seafood Paella, Risotto, sup kepiting asparagus, Katsudon kesukaannya, bahkan ada kaviar dan berpiring-piring makanan yang tak Yuri kenali.

"Anak pintar," Victor mengelus leher anjing itu, "Ini Maccachin, pelayanku yang paling setia. Sebetulnya aku lebih menganggapnya sahabat dibanding pelayan. Benar kan, Maccachin?"

Maccachin menyalak bahagia. Yuri hampir tersedak minumannya, "P-Pelayan, katamu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau pasti telah bertemu pelayan setiaku yang lain, Elizabeth, yang menjagamu selama kau tidur," jawab Victor. Pikiran Yuri melayang pada sosok anjing yang ia lihat ketika baru terbangun. Jadi, yang dimaksud Victor dengan pelayannya adalah para anjing-anjing itu? Otak Yuri berpusing dengan cepat.

"Nah, silakan dimakan," Victor mengambil sebuah garpu dan pisau dari deretan alat makan di hadapannya. Yuri menatap piringnya dengan bingung. Ia jelas-jelas tidak mengerti tata krama di meja makan seperti keluarga kerajaan. Yuri takut mengambil alat makan yang salah dan terlihat bodoh di hadapan Victor.

Victor tertawa renyah, "Pakai saja sesukamu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan _table manners_ seperti orang tuaku kok. Jangan gugup begitu."

Yuri mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia mengambil sumpit dan menjepit beberapa potong daging Katsudon dengan nasi. Ia memasukkan sedikit bagian dari Katsudon itu ke mulutnya. Lalu matanya berbinar saat merasakan makanan itu sangat enak. Dengan lahap, ia menghabiskan nasinya.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu," ucap Victor di antara keheningan dan suara kunyahan.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa. Aku Yuri Katsuki, tanggal 29 November nanti aku berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh empat. Saat ini aku bekerja sebagai pemain _ice skating_ profesional mewakili negaraku, Jepang. Dan aku ke sini karena diminta temanku untuk mengamati dan melaporkan tentang beruang kutub padanya. Ia sangat suka hewan kutub, Phichit namanya. Ah, maksudnya nama temanku, bukan nama beruangnya."

Victor tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yuri yang amat lengkap itu. "Begitu ya? Ingin bermain _ice skating_ denganku kapan-kapan?"

Yuri menjawab antusias, "Tentu!"

Lalu ia tertunduk, menyadari bahwa ia harus segera pergi dan mencari pilot helikopternya. Mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Victor lagi di masa depan. Belum pernah ia mendengar kabar ada orang yang menemukan istana megah di Kutub Utara. Padahal istana ini begitu menonjol dan mustahil dilewatkan meski oleh mata telanjang. Yuri yakin ia berhasil sampai di sini karena keberuntungannya di ambang kematian. Namun untuk kali berikutnya, Yuri tak yakin bisa menemukan istana ini lagi.

Victor menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yuri dan ikut terdiam. "Itu benar," sahutnya.

"Benar apanya?"

"Kita mungkin tak bisa bertemu lagi bila kau pergi. Kau lihat, istana ini tertutup selimut magis yang tak membiarkan sembarang orang melihatnya. Kalau tidak begitu, orang-orang egois akan mengeksploitasi istana ini untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan yang bisa datang ke sini.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku datang dan pergi. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil kembali dua kali. Aku… Kurasa, aku harus melepas kepergianmu juga." jawab Victor, senyum yang dipaksakan berkembang di bibirnya.

Yuri bisa merasakan kekosongan dalam diri Victor. Hidup seorang diri di tengah dinginnya es, hanya ditemani dengan anjing-anjing yang takkan membalas perkataannya, harus berpisah dengan siapapun yang datang padanya. Yuri takkan tahan menjalani hidup seperti itu. Yuri, dirinya dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Ayahnya, ibunya, Mari-nee, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, JJ, Chris, semuanya. Mereka selalu ada untuk Yuri, meski masing-masing punya sifat tersendiri. Namun Victor, siapa yang ia miliki?

Ia tak kuasa memikirkan perasaan Victor bila ia pergi juga. Meski Yuri tahu, ia tak bisa selamanya berada di sini. Namun tinggal selama beberapa hari tidak akan merugikan siapapun, kan?

"Victor," suara Yuri terdengar begitu lembut, "Apa kau keberatan bila aku tinggal selama beberapa hari di sini?"

Mata Victor menyala, ia pun sontak berseru gembira, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Ayo, kuajak kau berkeliling istana."

Mereka meninggalkan ruang makan dan memulai tur. Pertama, Victor mengajak Yuri berbelok ke kiri, menyusuri lorong berkarpetkan merah. Di sepanjang lorong itu, tergantung foto-foto Victor muda dan keluarganya. Meski terlihat seperti foto, Yuri merasa itu lebih mirip lukisan ketimbang foto. Ada ayah, ibu, dan dua anak kecil. Yang satu, berambut abu-abu panjang, jelas adalah Victor. Dan yang satunya, seorang gadis yang lebih kecil berwarna rambut senada. Yuri berpikir itu pastilah adik Victor. Namun ke mana mereka sekarang?

Di ujung lorong, mereka berhenti. Victor membuka pintunya dan memamerkan isi ruangan itu. Bukan ruangan, tempat itu lebih menyerupai arena ketimbang ruangan. Mulut Yuri terbuka lebar lantaran takjub. Tempat itu adalah arena _ice skating_ dalam ruangan yang ukurannya paling tidak tiga kali lebih besar dari arena di dekat rumahnya. Di dekat pintu, berdiri sebuah rak sepatu yang menyajikan koleksi lengkap sepatu-sepatu _skating_ dalam berbagai ukuran. Yuri menoleh pada Victor, membulatkan matanya. Tanpa perlu berkata-kata, Victor sudah mengerti maksud Yuri. Ia mengangguk mantap tanda mengiyakan.

Yuri langsung memasang sepatu yang sesuai dengan ukurannya. Lalu ia hentak-hentakkan pelan kakinya ke _ice rink._ Sempurna, sepatunya terasa begitu nyaman di kaki. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Yuri langsung meluncur bebas ke tengah arena. Musik mengalun lembut di telinga Yuri. Ia terus bergerak dan meluncur mengikuti alunan musik itu. Kemudian melompat saat musik memasuki klimaksnya. Terus begitu, hingga ia mengakhiri luncurannya dengan putaran yang menakjubkan.

Dari jauh, Victor memperhatikan Yuri yang menari bagai angsa putih. Dan saat itu, Victor tahu. Tamunya kali ini spesial, berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Saat ia sadar Yuri terengah-engah dan menatapnya, ia bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. "Bravo! Saat kau bilang kau pemain _ice skating_ profesional, tak kusangka kau sehebat ini."

"T-Terima kasih," sahut Yuri, "Ah ya, Victor, tadi kau bilang ingin bermain denganku? Kalau sekarang bagaimana?"

Mendengar ajakan Yuri, Victor tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa sekarang. Kakiku sedang terluka, jadi untuk sementara aku tak bisa bermain _ice skating_ dulu."

Yuri mengangguk prihatin, "Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"Spasibo*! Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan turnya."

Kini mereka menuju ruang di lorong yang sama, melewati tiga pintu yang nampaknya terkunci. Pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju lebih besar dan terbuat dari besi. Victor merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci yang cocok dengan lubang kunci itu. Saat Yuri melangkah masuk, udara hangat sudah tidak ada lagi. Angin di dalam ruangan itu terasa sama kencangnya dengan angin di luar. Yuri sampai harus menutup matanya agar tidak perih.

Saat angin sedikit mereda, Yuri kembali membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan di dalam istana Victor. Ini, hal inilah tujuan Yuri mengunjungi neraka es yang mematikan. Di dalam ruangan itu, paling tidak selusin beruang kutub sedang tidur-tiduran dan berburu ikan di sungai kecil yang membelah ruangan raksasa itu. Yuri kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini sungguh menakjubkan, ekosistem beruang kutub yang sempurna ada di dalam istana. Sampai mana Victor akan terus mengejutkannya?

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ingin melihat beruang kutub, bukan?" Victor tersenyum di sebelah Yuri.

"Victor, ini… Ini luar biasa!" Hidung Yuri kembang-kempis lantaran amat antusias, "Boleh aku mengambil beberapa foto? Phichit baru akan memercayai laporanku kalau didukung foto…"

Pria berambut kelabu itu mengangguk, lantas tersenyum sekali lagi melihat antusiasme Yuri yang dinilainya amat lucu. Seperti anak anjing yang baru pertama kali diajak jalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Bahkan Maccachin tidak pernah sesemangat ini. Tapi Yuri, ia bagai bola yang memancarkan keceriaan yang dapat melelehkan dinding es sekalipun. Victor suka itu.

Yuri mengambil paling tidak lima puluh foto beruang kutub dan dua puluh _selfie_ bersama beruang-beruang itu. Sebetulnya, Yuri tergiur menatap beruang kutub yang asik berenang di sungai. Ia pasti sudah terjun ke dalam sungai kalau saja ia tidak ingat sekarang bulan November yang beku.

"Enaknya, beruang itu bisa berenang sepuasnya…"

"Yuri, kau ingin berenang?" Victor bertanya, sembari menghampirinya.

Pria yang lebih muda itu mengangguk pelan. Memang ia sangat merindukan berenang di kolam renang maupun berendam di Onsen milik keluarganya. Setelah ia kembali, ia berjanji akan merendam diri selama tiga jam di Onsen, tak peduli ia bakalan terserang demam.

Victor mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuri, "Yuk, mari kita berenang."

"Benarkah? Di sini?" tanya Yuri penuh harap.

Victor terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak, kau bisa sakit nanti. Tapi kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk itu. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi-pagi kita pergi berenang?"

Yuri melompat girang dan berteriak, "Yatta! Janji ya?" Victor pun mengangguk. Yuri lalu mengikuti Victor keluar dan menunggunya mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat. Sekarang Yuri mengerti mengapa pintu itu terbuat dari besi dan terkunci rapat. Victor takkan mau beruang kutub yang kelaparan keluar dari ruangan itu dan meneror tamunya.

Victor menuntun Yuri kembali naik ke atas. Lalu berbelok ke kiri menuju kamar yang semula ditempati oleh Yuri. Kamar megah yang membuat Yuri tak ingin keluar dari sana. Victor menjelaskan bahwa pakaian ganti tersedia di lemari di sebelah kanan kasur. Ada piyama berwarna putih berbahan sutra yang terasa sangat halus disentuh. Yuri meraih piyama itu dan meletakkannya di kasur.

"Kamarku tidak jauh dari sini. Carilah pintu berwarna biru tua di lorong ini, itulah kamarku. Ketuk saja bila kau perlu sesuatu. Nah, selamat malam Yuri." lambai Victor seraya menutup pintu.

Setelah Victor pergi, Yuri melepaskan pakaiannya dan berganti dengan piyama. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berbaring di kasur empuk itu, menarik selimut hingga mencapai hidungnya. Elizabeth si anjing pelayan sudah tidak ada di sisi kasurnya. Baguslah, Yuri tidak perlu ketakutan karena diawasi semalaman oleh seekor anjing misterius.

Victor melepas sarung tangannya, memamerkan tato berbentuk bintang di punggung kedua tangannya. Kamarnya terasa begitu kosong. Luas dan kosong, sama seperti hatinya. Lalu ia mengerang tertahan, mencengkeram tubuhnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Rasa ini. Rasa yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Seperti tertusuk pisau-pisau tak kasat mata di sekujur tubuh. Rasa yang memang belum pernah ada, tetapi Victor telah mengetahuinya sedari dulu. Sedari awal dari semua ini. Ia tau konsekuensinya, ia sendiri yang mengucapkan sumpah itu.

" _Witchcraft bearers shall not encounter affection. For those who oblige, immortality shall be granted. For those who infringe, may doom follow them to their graves._ "

Tetap saja, ia tak menyangka perasaan itu akan datang.

Pagi-pagi buta, Yuri sudah melompat semangat dari kasurnya. Dan kini di sisi kasurnya, Elizabeth kembali duduk manis sambil menggigit sepotong tulang. Nyaris saja jantung Yuri tercopot dari dadanya. Sejak kapan anjing itu duduk di sana? Yuri kira ia telah terbebas dari mata menerawang anjing itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Victor mengetuk pintu kamar Yuri. "Yuri? Kau sudah bangun?" Yuri langsung bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

"Tidak sabaran untuk mandi, hm?" goda Victor.

Yuri mengangguk antusias. Mereka pun berbelok ke kiri, menaiki satu set anak tangga lagi dan melewati taman hijau dalam ruangan. Dan mereka sampai, di pemandian air panas seperti yang dimiliki orang tua Yuri di kampung.

Bedanya, pemandian air panas milik Victor luar biasa besar. Lengkap dengan sauna dan minibar. Victor menyodorkan handuk bersih pada Yuri, lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya dan segera masuk ke dalam air. Victor melepasnya dengan tiba-tiba, hingga Yuri harus berbalik badan sembari menutupi rasa malunya. Setelah Victor telah berenang menjauh, Yuri juga melepas piyama putih dan celana panjangnya.

Airnya sempurna. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Sebagai anak pemilik Onsen, Yuri paham betul bagaimana menentukan suhu air yang tepat. Dan suhu air di sini betul-betul pas sesuai selera Yuri. Ia pun mengerang dan meluruskan badannya yang pegal-pegal. Nikmat, membiarkan diri dibasuh oleh air hangat di tengah musim dingin.

"Yuri, ke sini deh." Victor mengisyaratkan Yuri untuk mengikutinya berenang. Yuri menatapnya penasaran, sehingga ia pun ikut berenang menjauh dari daratan menuju Victor. Ternyata tempat itu bukan sekedar Onsen biasa, tempatnya begitu luas hingga ke belakang sekali. Mereka melewati pepohonan, bebatuan, dan rumput-rumput yang menghalangi pemandangan utama.

Di balik semua itu, ada sebuah air terjun kecil. Bertahun-tahun menggeluti usaha pemandian air panas, Yuri tidak pernah memikirkan ada variasi ini. Victor terus berenang hingga ke belakang air terjun. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Yuri terus mengikuti Victor. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah gua di belakang air terjun. Gua itu tidak gelap dan dingin seperti gua-gua yang selalu Yuri bayangkan. Malahan, gua itu terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat.

"Waktu kecil, aku suka bersembunyi di gua ini ketika bermain petak umpet dengan adikku. Adikku pandai sekali bermain petak umpet, sampai aku kehabisan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Bahkan ia menemukanku ketika aku bersembunyi di balik beruang kutub yang sedang tidur. Tapi di sini, ia tak pernah menemukanku. Bahkan sampai malam terakhir kami bermain petak umpet…"

Yuri tergagap, "Ma-Malam terakhir?"

"Ah, kurasa kau layak mendengar cerita ini. Kapan terakhir kali aku menceritakan kisah ini pada seseorang? Seratus tahun yang lalu?"

Yuri semakin kebingungan mendengar ucapan Victor. Seratus tahun lalu? Benarkah Victor ini seorang dewa yang tak bisa mati? Berapakah usia Victor? Ia terlihat berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, tetapi Yuri yakin itu bukan usianya.

"Waktu itu sekitar tahun 1700-an, aku lupa tepatnya. Namun aku ingat tanggalnya, 25 Desember. Hari ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh tujuh. Adikku yang saat itu masih berusia empat belas tahun tiba-tiba mengajakku bermain petak umpet lagi. Padahal kami tidak pernah memainkannya selama hampir enam tahun. Yah, aku tidak keberatan. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk Valeria.

"Aku bersembunyi di sini, satu-satunya persembunyianku yang masih aman. Namun aku terus menunggu hingga satu jam berselang. Biasanya Val akan berteriak kesal bila tak bisa menemukanku, tetapi hari itu aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Aku pun keluar dan mencarinya. Dan di sana aku melihatnya, tergeletak bersimbah darah di ruang tamu. Juga kedua orang tuaku. Aku betul-betul merasa bodoh. Bila aku ada di sana, aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi aku justru bersembunyi di sini, tak tahu apa-apa."

Napas Yuri tercekat. Kisah masa lalu Victor begitu mencekam, hingga isi perutnya teraduk dan membuatnya mual. Victor yang selalu ramah. Victor yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Sesungguhnya sosok Victor yang bagai pangeran itu menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam. Yang Yuri yakini, bila ia berada di posisi Victor, ia takkan sanggup mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Tapi itu masa lalu. Aku sudah tak banyak memikirkannya sekarang. Nah, daripada berdiam diri di gua sumpek ini, ayo berenang." ajak Victor.

Yuri tahu Victor belum menceritakan semua tentangnya. Victor menyatakan kejadian itu terjadi pada tahun 1700-an dengan begitu santainya seakan tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Victor mungkin tak menyadari, tapi Yuri telah memperhatikannya mengepalkan tangan setiap beberapa detik, seakan ia sedang kesakitan.

Namun Yuri takkan memaksa bila Victor tak mau menceritakan segalanya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya tamu Victor yang kebetulan pingsan di depan istananya. Tak lebih. Dibilang teman Victor pun ia bukan. Mereka baru saling mengenal sehari yang lalu. Tetapi Yuri merasakan adanya tarikan seakan mereka telah mengenal sejak lama.

Pikiran Yuri terpecahkan saat Victor menciprati wajahnya dengan air. Tidak terima, Yuri membalasnya dengan lebih ganas. Alhasil, rambut Victor menjadi basah semua. Yuri tertawa lepas melihat rambut Victor yang lepek dan menempel di wajahnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos!" Victor meraung jahil, kemudian menyelam ke bawah permukaan air saat Yuri tidak menyadarinya.

"Oww… Hah, V-Vic—! Ahahahah! Geli!" gelak Yuri saat dikelitiki Victor di bawah air. Ia menendang-nendang, namun tetap saja tak mengenai Victor. Hingga akhirnya ia terkulai lemas baru Victor berhenti.

Yuri terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum pulih. Matanya menyipit ke arah Victor, berpura-pura bahwa ia marah. Victor terbelalak dan segera memegang bahu Yuri, "Ah, jangan marah Yuri! Aku cuma bercanda…"

Kini giliran Yuri yang tergelak, tak berpikir bahwa Victor akan semudah itu jatuh dalam jebakannya. Ia menggeleng tajam, "Tidak marah kok, aku hanya menjahilimu."

Victor mengacak rambut basah Yuri sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia terdiam, membeku di tempat. Mengacak rambut, itu menjadi kebiasaannya saat bermain dengan Valeria. Ketika Valeria menjahilinya dan mencoba membuatnya kesal, Victor tidak akan pernah bisa merasa kesal padanya. Victor justru akan mengacak rambut kelabu adiknya hingga Valeria-lah yang merasa risih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuri waswas akan keheningan Victor.

Victor menggeleng, lantas menggenggam kedua tangan Yuri, "Tidak apa. Ayo kita berenang lagi."

Mereka terus berenang dan berendam hingga kulit Yuri menyerupai kepiting rebus. Kulit Victor tetap saja berwarna pucat bagai tak mengalami kontak dengan air panas sama sekali. Padahal Yuri sudah terbiasa berendam selama berjam-jam di Onsen keluarganya, tapi tetap saja kulitnya tak tahan dengan air panas selama itu.

Menyadari wajah Yuri sudah kelewat merah, Victor mengambil inisiatif. "Yuri, sudahan yuk? Kita belum sarapan, lho."

Sarapan. Itu terdengar amat merdu di telinga Yuri. Perutnya sudah keroncongan lantaran belum diisi dari pagi. Tunggu dulu, pagi? Yuri menengok keluar lewat jendela kecil yang berhadapan dengan pemandangan di luar istana. Masih gelap gulita seperti saat Yuri pertama datang ke Kutub Utara. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran matahari sama sekali.

"Victor, apa kita berenang selama itu hingga sekarang sudah malam lagi?"

Victor mengikuti pandangan Yuri keluar jendela, lantas tertawa renyah. "Tidak tahukah kau, Yuri? Kutub Utara mengalami waktu malam selama enam bulan, dari bulan September hingga Maret. Selebih dari itu, kami mengalami siang hari nonstop selama enam bulan pula."

"Jadi kau selalu sendirian di sini, melewati enam bulan yang dingin dan gelap?" sergah Yuri.

"Ya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Tidak lagi kalau kau sudah terbiasa," balas Victor.

Namun Yuri mendengarnya bagai Victor berkata, 'Itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi aku tak ingin terbiasa dengan perasaan ini.' Karena Yuri tahu, Victor menginginkan teman. Seseorang untuk menemani hari-harinya yang panjang. Seseorang untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya dan masa lalunya yang ia pendam. Seseorang yang ada untuknya, dan Yuri ingin menjadi orang itu. Meski Victor tak mengutarakan itu, tetapi Yuri tahu.

Yuri tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan seorang asing. Yuri bahkan tak lagi menganggap Victor orang asing. Waktu sehari perkenalan mereka terasa seperti pertemuan kembali sepasang sahabat yang terpisah jauh. Meski Yuri tahu ia harus berpisah lagi dengan Victor, cepat atau lambat.

Memikirkan itu, Yuri menggeleng kasar. Ia bangkit dan memakai pakaian bersih yang tersedia di stal pakaian dekat pemandian. Ia mengancingkan kemeja berwarna biru yang terasa pas sekali di tubuhnya. Seakan kemeja itu dibuat khusus untuk Yuri. Pria itu juga memakaikan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sandal rumah.

Victor sendiri memakai pakaian yang serupa dengan seragam pangerannya kemarin. Bedanya, kini ia memilih warna biru tua yang bagai melengkapi pakaian Yuri. Digiring oleh Maccachin, mereka melangkah mantap ke ruang makan.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa sama enaknya dengan makan malam kemarin. Meski Yuri lebih banyak tidak mengenali makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Yang paling Yuri sukai adalah Pirozhki, roti isi dari Rusia yang rasanya nikmat sekali. Malu-malu, Yuri meminta tambahan porsi hingga tiga kali.

Di luar tetap saja gelap. Saat Yuri mengecek telepon genggamnya, tertera waktu saat itu. Jam sepuluh tiga puluh. Yuri menyadari baterai telepon genggamnya tinggal sepuluh persen. Lantas ia mengaduk ranselnya dan mengeluarkan _charger._

"Yuri, benda apa itu?" Victor melongok dari bangkunya.

Yuri memegang telepon genggamnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ini? Namanya telepon genggam, atau _handphone._ Benda ini bisa digunakan untuk macam-macam keperluan. Bisa menelepon, mengambil foto, merekam suara, memainkan sosial media, hingga menonton video di internet."

"Sosial media? Internet?" Victor bertanya dengan wajah antusias. Sekian lama mengisolasikan diri di Kutub Utara membuatnya _kudet_ akan segala kemajuan teknologi terkini. Terakhir ia mengecek, Benjamin Franklin baru menemukan penangkal petir.

"Ehm… Sosial media adalah media bagi orang untuk berkomunikasi lebih praktis, biasanya lewat percakapan tertulis yang dikirimkan. Kalau Internet itu semacam jaringan komputer yang saling terhubung."

"OOHHH," Victor mengetukkan jemari pada dagunya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Memang sulit dimengerti. Nanti aku tunjukkan caranya," tandas Yuri, "Oh ya, Victor. Apa kau punya stop kontak? Aku ingin mengisi daya telepon genggamku."

"Listrik ya? Tidak, aku tidak menggunakan alat itu. Maaf," sambung Victor

Yuri menatap Victor tidak percaya, "Eh? Lantas bagaimana kau menyalakan semua lampu ini?"

Victor menjentikkan jarinya ke udara. Seluruh lampu di ruangan itu mati. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jari sekali lagi dan penerangan kembali ke ruangan itu. Semua terlihat sangat mudah dengan gerakan tangan Victor. Ia dapat mematikan satu lampu, membuatnya berubah warna seperti lampu disko, dan macam-macam atraksi lain yang menghibur Yuri.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Yuri berseru takjub.

" _Magiya otvet.*"_

Yuri melongo, "Apa?"

Victor hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Ah, ke sinikan telepon genggammu." Yuri pun menurut dan memberikan benda kotak itu pada sang rambut kelabu. Victor menggenggam erat benda itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi pada Yuri.

"Uwah! Baterainya penuh! Bagaimana mungkin?" Yuri berteriak bahagia.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Yuri. Kau hanya perlu menatap lurus ke dalam kegelapan, temukan cahaya paling terang di antara bintang. Di situlah jawabannya."

Yuri tidak mengerti apa yang Victor bicarakan. Meski suka membaca, nilai bahasanya bobrok sekali saat materi bahasa kiasan, bagaimana ia dapat memahami Victor? Alhasil, ia hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"Yuri, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Victor berujar sambil menatap Yuri lurus-lurus, "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Dengan itu, Victor pun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Perlahan, Yuri juga mengikutinya keluar dari ruang makan yang hangat dan terang itu. Victor berbelok ke sebelah kanan ruang makan, lorong yang terasa lebih sepi dari yang lain. Bukan lampu, tetapi obor yang menerangi lorong itu. Yuri bisa merasakan kehangatan yang cenderung mencubit. Victor terus berjalan hingga sampai di pintu kayu dengan ukiran sayap yang megah.

Victor tersenyum, mempersilakan Yuri masuk.

Benar kata Victor, Yuri pasti menyukai tempat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat itu adalah perpustakaan luas dengan ratusan rak buku berjejer di dalamnya. Yuri mengira rak buku di kamarnya sudah merupakan anugerah besar, tetapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tempat ini. Yuri bertaruh tempat ini sanggup menampung seluruh buku yang terbit di Jepang.

Ada sebuah jendela besar di tengah perpustakaan. Jendela itu sangat tinggi, menjulang dari lantai pertama hingga ketiga perpustakaan itu. Yuri bisa menatap bintang-bintang cemerlang di luar sana, berkelap-kelip bagai hiasan pohon natal.

Yuri merasa ada dorongan di kakinya, sontak ia menengok ke bawah.

"Anak anjing? Lucunya!" tawa Yuri bahagia.

Di sudut ruangan, bergelung di atas karpet, ada empat ekor anak anjing yang masih kecil-kecil. Anak anjing kelima sangat berani hingga menghampiri kaki Yuri. Anak anjing itu berguling di lantai, meminta untuk dielus.

Yuri mengelus anak anjing itu, dibalas dengan salakan ceria. Anak anjing pudel itu sangat mirip dengan Maccachin. Warna bulunya, matanya, yang beda hanyalah ukurannya. Yuri memeluk anak anjing itu dan terus mengelusnya.

"Sepertinya anak anjing itu sangat menyukaimu," ucap Victor sambil tertawa, "Ia milikmu, Yuri. Kalau kau ingin, tentu saja."

"Benarkah?" sorak Yuri, "Kalau begitu, kunamai dia Vicchan!"

Vicchan menggonggong tanda ia pun menyukai nama barunya. "Sebenarnya Vicchan adalah anak Maccachin yang baru lahir. Tapi aku yakin Maccachin juga akan setuju kalau ia dirawat olehmu. Maccachin sudah sangat kerepotan mengurus lima ekor anaknya."

Kini Maccachin yang muncul dari balik pintu dan menyalak setuju. Yuri pun mengelus bulu Vicchan dengan senang. "Victor, umm… Apa aku boleh membaca buku-buku ini? Maksudku, tempat ini keren sekali! Belum pernah aku melihat buku sebanyak ini. Aku benar-benar ingin membacanya satu-satu."

Victor mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau boleh membaca apapun yang kau inginkan."

Yuri bersorak girang dan langsung menghampiri rak novel sambil menggendong Vicchan. Serial novel favoritnya ada semua di sana. Akhirnya, ia menarik buku berjudul 'Tale of the Ice Prince' dengan sampul berwarna biru pucat yang bergambar kristal es. Ia menghampiri Victor yang duduk di sofa dekat anak-anak anjing. Yuri pun duduk di sebelah Victor yang sedang membaca buku dalam bahasa yang tak Yuri kenali. Bahasa Rusia, tebaknya.

Yuri membalik halaman-halaman buku itu dengan penuh perhatian. Kisahnya begitu menarik, tentang pangeran es yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan es dari tangannya. Namun suatu hari, ia tidak sengaja melukai adiknya dengan kekuatan itu. Sejak saat itu, ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Mirisnya, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam pelayaran. Saat pangeran itu hendak dinobatkan menjadi raja, kekuatannya lepas kendali dan ia terpaksa melarikan diri ke dataran es yang hampa. Ia membangun kerajaannya sendiri di sana, seorang diri.

Sepertinya Yuri pernah menonton cerita macam itu di televisi bersama Mari-nee saat mereka masih kecil. Entahlah, Yuri tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas.

"Ah, buku itu?" Victor mendongak dari bacaannya, "Itu bacaan kesukaanku saat kecil. Tapi aku tak suka _ending_ -nya. Si Pangeran Es tidak berakhir bahagia. Ia mati di tangan raja baru yang tak terima bahwa Pangeran Es lah pewaris sesungguhnya. Aku tak mau itu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kisah Pangeran Es ada kemiripan juga dengan Victor sendiri. Mereka sama-sama pangeran yang tinggal di dataran es yang beku dan kesepian. Tapi si Pangeran Es tidak punya seorang Yuri Katsuki yang mempedulikannya seperti Victor.

"Kalau kau jadi Pangeran Es, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yuri bertanya penasaran.

"Mudah saja, aku takkan membiarkan kekuatanku lepas kendali," jawab Victor.

Yuri menyela, "Tapi kan tidak semudah itu! Pangeran Es juga tidak ingin kekuatannya lepas kendali. Itu terjadi tanpa sengaja."

Dengan cahaya mata yang berbeda, Victor menghela napas. "Tidak. Kekuatan sihir dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah. Selama yang memilikinya tidak melanggar sumpah, tidak akan jadi masalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Victor menggeleng, lalu mengulaskan sebuah senyum kecil. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Lanjutkan saja membacamu. Adegan setelah ini sangat seru, percayalah."

Yuri memang suka lupa waktu jika membaca. Kini ia berbaring di pangkuan Victor sambil terus membaca. Punggungnya telah pegal karena terus duduk namun matanya tetap bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti tulisan di buku. Ini sudah buku keempat yang ia baca. Tiga buku tebal sebelumnya telah ia tamatkan habis.

Victor masih memegang buku yang sama. Buku itu tidak kunjung habis karena sedari tadi ia lebih sibuk memperhatikan Yuri dibanding membaca. Victor suka melihat perubahan ekspresi Yuri. Terkadang ia mengulaskan senyum bahagia, kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung, lalu menghela napas lega. Ada pula waktu ketika ia menggeram kesal lantaran tokoh antagonis berhasil membuat tokoh utamanya kesulitan.

Vicchan telah terlelap di atas perut Yuri, mendengkur pelan. Tiba-tiba lonceng besar di ruang tengah berbunyi. "Sudah waktunya makan malam ya? Tidak terasa sudah jam 7," ucap Victor sambil menutup bukunya.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku juga lapar," sahut Yuri.

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, membuat Victor menghela napas kecewa. Lalu Yuri berdiri, tetap menggendong Vicchan dalam dadanya. Mereka langsung berjalan ke ruang makan dan menikmati hidangan yang dibawa oleh Maccachin.

"Anjing-anjingmu bisa memasak?" celetuk Yuri penasaran.

"Hm?" Victor menelan potongan bebek bakarnya, "Tentu, aku sudah mengajari mereka cara memasak berbagai hidangan. Habis, rasanya lebih nikmat memakan masakan orang lain ketimbang masakan sendiri."

Yuri manggut-manggut, "Kalau begitu, ingin mencoba masakanku?"

Mata Victor berbinar takjub, "Benarkah? Yuri akan memasak untukku? Tentu saja aku mau."

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan bangun pagi-pagi dan meminjam dapurmu ya?" kata Yuri dengan bersemangat. Ia berencana untuk memasak Katsudon yang paling lezat. Melebihi Katsudon buatan pelayan-pelayan Victor dan para koki profesional sekalipun. Karena kecintaannya pada Katsudon, Yuri telah belajar membuatnya sejak ia masih sepuluh tahun. Tak terhitung berapa porsi Katsudon yang telah dibuatnya sampai saat ini.

Victor mengangguk setuju, "Tentu. Nah, mari habiskan dulu makan malam ini. Setelah itu, maukah kau mengajariku tentang benda kotak itu? Ehm… Telepon ganggang?"

"Ahahaha," gelak tawa Yuri meledak, "Maksudmu telepon genggam? Baiklah!"

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan di ruang tengah, berusaha mengajari Victor cara memakai telepon genggam. Apa daya, Victor berkali-kali menekan tombol yang salah dan memotret wajah mereka yang tidak siap. Lalu ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto wajah Yuri yang sedang berteriak dan dirinya yang tertawa lebar.

Yuri kembali ke kamarnya pukul sepuluh malam. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat dan letih. Ia langsung tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Paginya, Yuri bangun pukul empat. Ia langsung turun ke dapur tanpa menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka lantaran sangat bersemangat. Akhirnya ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas jasa Victor yang sudah mau repot-repot menerimanya di istana megah ini. Bahkan Victor sampai menyediakannya makanan dan pakaian bersih. Dan kini Yuri akan memasakkan hidangan pamungkasnya untuk Victor.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yuri memasang celemek bermotif kristal es. Dibantu Maccachin yang sudah menunggunya di sana, Yuri mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk memasak Katsudon. Potongan daging? Cek. Tiga butir telur? Cek. Kecap asin? Cek. Gula dan garam? Cek. Minyak sayur? Cek. Bawang? Cek. Semua sudah siap. Yuri pun memulai aksinya.

Satu jam kemudian, ia telah selesai memasak dan menata dua porsi Katsudon spesial Yuri Katsuki. Dengan bangga, ia mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di pipinya. Meski suhu udara amat dingin, namun Yuri kelewat bersemangat memasak hingga menguras keringatnya.

Bersamaan dengan Yuri yang memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa dua piring Katsudon, Victor pun masuk dan tersenyum lebar begitu mencium aroma lezat masakan Yuri. Yuri meletakkan dua piring itu di atas meja, satu untuk Victor dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bon appétit*, Victor."

Victor langsung melahap potongan pertama, lalu terus melahap Katsudon itu sampai habis tanpa bersuara. Yuri jadi khawatir melihatnya. Bagaimana menurut Victor? Apakah enak? Mengapa ia diam saja?

Saat Katsudon miliknya habis, Victor menghela napas. Ia menatap Yuri lekat-lekat. "Yuri! Enak sekali! Aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Aku belum pernah merasakan makanan seenak ini seumur hidupku! Rasanya seperti aku hidup kembali."

"Benarkah? Yokatta*…" seru Yuri sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kalau begini, aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu istriku deh," Victor tertawa renyah.

"H-HEE? A-aku tidak…"

Tawa Victor melebar, "Bercanda, kok."

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak pertama kali Yuri datang ke istana Victor. Sekarang tanggal 25 November yang dingin. Yuri dan Victor tengah berjalan-jalan di luar istana untuk melihat peliharaan Victor yang lain. Ada cerpelai cantik kesayangan Victor yang ia namakan Guang Hong. Ada pula Rusa Caribou bernama Seung Gil Lee yang tanduknya amat indah tetapi agresif. Seung Gil punya alis super tebal untuk ukuran seekor rusa sampai Yuri tergelak melihatnya. Bahkan ada juga anjing laut manja bernama Mickey.

Kini Yuri mengerti mengapa Phichit amat menyukai hewan-hewan kutub. Ternyata mereka sangat menggemaskan dan menyenangkan untuk ditatap. Yuri bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya dengan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan mereka.

Tentu saja ditemani Victor. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini. Bahkan Yuri sudah tidak malu-malu lagi saat melepas pakaian dan berendam di pemandian air panas bersama Victor. Dan ketika badai datang, Yuri yang ketakutan diperbolehkan Victor untuk tidur di kamarnya. Mereka betul-betul seperti sahabat lama yang dipertemukan kembali.

Victor harus menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin lama Yuri berada di sisinya, semakin kuat perasaan untuk melanggar sumpah itu. Victor tak ingin hal itu menghalangi kebersamaannya dengan Yuri. Ia yakin ia bisa mencari jalan keluar, meski itu membahayakan nyawanya.

Perasaannya pada Yuri semakin kuat, dan ia sendiri tidak yakin perasaan apa yang selalu muncul itu. Perasaan yang muncul baik saat ia bersama Yuri dan saat sendirian. Apakah ia sekesepian itu? Apa ini perasaan bahagia karena mendapat teman? Tapi Victor tidak pernah merasa sekuat ini pada tamu-tamunya sebelumnya. Yang ini berbeda. Victor tidak pernah ingin memeluk dan mencium siapapun sebelumnya. Bahkan rasa sayangnya pada Valeria tidak begini.

Saat angin kencang bertiup, sehelai kain melayang terbang menuju mereka. Yuri memicingkan matanya tajam. Kain itu terus berhembus hingga mencapai jangkauannya. Digenggamnya kuat kain itu. "I-ini…"

Victor baru selesai memberi Guang Hong makanan, "Ada apa?"

"Syal ini. Syal yang kuberikan pada pilot helikopter itu agar ia tidak mati kedinginan. Mengapa… Mengapa ada di sini? Apa ia tidak selamat?" Yuri berseru panik.

"Tenang dulu, Yuri. Belum tentu ia—" ucap Victor.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera mencarinya. Kukira orang-orang akan menemukannya. Tapi kalau begini, ia bisa mati. Aku harus menolongnya, Victor!" Yuri mendengking. Napasnya sudah tak beraturan. Ia teringat akan Chris dan JJ yang seharusnya menyusul dirinya. Apakah mereka selamat sampai tujuan?

Hati Victor terasa nyeri. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang suatu saat. Ia tahu Yuri harus pergi pada akhirnya. Namun mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Demi apapun, ia Victor Nikiforov sang Pangeran Es dari Utara, mengapa ia selemah ini?

"Baiklah, pergilah bila kau harus," ujar Victor dengan berat hati, "Tapi bawalah Vicchan. Bila suatu saat kau ingin kembali, ia dapat menuntunmu. Ia tahu rumahnya."

Yuri mengangguk, air mata sudah ada di ujung matanya. Kemungkinannya memang kecil ia bisa kembali ke sini. Tapi setidaknya ada harapan. Ia masih bisa kembali. Victor masih akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Victor masih akan ada di sana saat ia kembali. Victor… Victor…

Ia menyayangi Victor. Pangeran Es yang menolongnya dalam kesulitan. Yang menjaganya hingga ia pulih. Yang selalu menemaninya selama hari-hari ini. Yang mengubah pandangan Yuri akan betapa sepi dan gelapnya Kutub Utara.

Tidak ada tempat yang sepi dan gelap selama ia bersama Victor.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik," Victor mengusap air mata yang bergulir di pipi Yuri, "Aku menunggumu. Sekarang dan selamanya."

"Kau juga jaga dirimu. Aku akan kembali, tunggulah," sahut Yuri pelan.

Dengan itu, Yuri pun pergi. Ia memanggul ranselnya yang terasa sepuluh kali lebih berat. Ia terus berjalan melewati udara dingin. Jaket pemberian Victor terasa hangat, namun tidak dengan hati Yuri. Untuk pertama kali dalam minggu ini, bukan tubuhnya lah yang dingin. Kini giliran hatinya yang seakan membeku dan retak di dalam.

Yuri menengok ke belakang. Istana Victor telah hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di belakangnya. Ia seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah. Terbangun dari imajinasi ciptaan otaknya yang membuatnya bahagia, lalu menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Namun Yuri tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia punya tanggung jawab yang harus diembannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan pilot itu, mencari kedua temannya, dan kembali pada Phichit. Ia harus melaporkan hasil ekspedisinya pada Phichit. Setelah itu, pertandingan Grand Prix tahun ini akan dimulai. Yuri harus bertarung kembali membela negaranya.

Yuri hampir lupa tentang pertandingan itu. Tahun lalu, ia berhasil masuk final, namun kalah telak dengan posisi keenam. Posisi terakhir dalam final. Tahun ini ia didera stress hebat lantaran takut mengalami kegagalan lagi. Karena itu ia menerima tawaran Phichit. Ia ingin melarikan diri sejenak dari kepenatan hidupnya. Tak sedikitpun ia menyangka keadaan akan seperti ini. Bahwa ia akan bertemu seorang Victor Nikiforov yang akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya. Yang telah mengambil sebagian jiwanya, dan membiarkan dirinya kosong tanpa keberadaannya.

Yuri terus melangkah, mencari-cari pilot itu sendirian. Ia memang lelah, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Saat Yuri merogoh ranselnya untuk mencari senter, suara orang bersahut-sahutan terdengar.

"Papa, ada orang asing lagi! Sepertinya ia kelelahan," suara seorang anak sampai di telinga Yuri.

"Wah, benar Nak. Ada berapa banyak orang yang tersesat di sini? Seminggu yang lalu kita baru saja menemukan seorang pria yang hampir mati kedinginan. Pasti badai waktu itu yang membuat mereka tersesat," samar-samar Yuri melihat kedua orang itu mendekatinya.

"O-orang yang hampir mati kedinginan!" Yuri berteriak parau, "Bisakah kau mengantarku padanya?"

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling bertatapan. "Yah, tentu saja. Tapi, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau seperti mau pingsan," ujar sang ayah.

"Aku tidak apa! Tolong. Tolong antar aku padanya."

Kedua orang itu berpakaian eskimo lengkap. Sang ayah pun menopang Yuri dan mengantarkannya ke perkampungan eskimo tak jauh dari sana. Mata Yuri terbelalak melihat pilot pesawat yang tengah duduk manis menyesap minuman hangat.

"P-Pilot! Kau baik-baik saja?" sergah Yuri.

"Jangan panggil aku Pilot melulu dong. Aku punya nama, tahu! Celestino Cialdini, siap melayanimu," jawab si pilot.

Yuri menurut, "Ya, Celestino! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Celestino mengangguk-angguk puas, "Berkatmu, aku tidak langsung mati beku. Terima kasih banyak atas lapisan sweater dan syal itu. Sayangnya, syal itu terbang saat para orang eskimo baik hati ini menyelamatkanku. Setelah itu, aku berangsur pulih di sini. Aku khawatir kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Syukurlah kau selamat. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengontrol helikopter itu dengan baik. Kalau saja—"

"Itu bukan salahmu! Siapa yang menyangka badai besar akan datang. Yang penting kita berdua selamat," sela Yuri. "Ah ya, JJ dan Chris bagaimana?"

"Mereka langsung membatalkan penerbangan begitu mendengar kita tersesat. Sinyal di sini cukup baik, aku sudah meminta tim Phichit untuk menjemput kita. Seharusnya hari ini mereka datang," jelas Celestino.

Yuri menghela napas lega. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan JJ dan Chris ikutan menghilang di dataran es ini. "Syukurlah…"

Sebulan berselang, Yuri telah mengakhiri pertarungannya di atas es. Meski tidak memenangkan medali emas, Yuri cukup puas dengan medali perak. Kini tanggung jawabnya telah selesai. Pada media, ia berkata ingin beristirahat dari dunia _ice skating_ sejenak dan mencari jati dirinya. Sesungguhnya, Victor lah yang ingin ia cari.

Sebulan terakhir sudah cukup menyiksa bagi Yuri. Tak lewat sehari pun tanpa ia memikirkan Victor. Bayang-bayang Victor selalu menghantui benaknya, tak jarang juga mimpinya. Mimpi tentang Victor datang terlalu sering. Kadang memori indah tentangnya, kadang imajinasi tentang masa depannya dengan Victor, dan kadang mimpi buruk yang tak ingin Yuri ingat-ingat. Bahwa Victor menghilang selamanya tanpa jejak dan dirinya harus menunggu sendirian di hamparan es.

Yuri tak ingin membayangkannya. Ia yakin ia akan menemukan Victor, bagaimanapun caranya. Vicchan adalah bukti nyata baginya bahwa Victor ada. Bahwa Victor bukan sekedar bayang-bayang ciptaan otaknya untuk mempermainkan dirinya. Dan bahwa Victor masih menunggunya.

Yuri menggeser foto demi foto di layar telepon genggamnya. Tertampang foto dirinya dengan Victor menggunakan kamera depan ketika ia berusaha mengajarkan Victor cara memakai telepon genggam. Kenangan-kenangan manis itu datang kembali. Dengan sekaligus dan menghantamnya.

Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember, malam Natal. Ia sudah meminta izin pada Phichit untuk meminjam helikopternya sekaligus Celestino untuk menemui Victor. Phichit tahu tentang Victor, dan tentang obsesi sahabatnya pada pria misterius itu. Bukan hanya Phichit, tapi JJ, Chris, Yurio, Otabek, dan Celestino juga tahu. Karena itu, enam orang teman dekat Yuri memutuskan ikut dalam perjalanannya mencari Victor.

"Kenapa kita harus berjejalan dalam satu helikopter?" Yurio berceloteh, "Mana si gendut ini makan tempat pula!"

"Ayolah, Yurio. Ini bisa mempererat tali persahabatan kita, lho. Terutama buat kau dan Yuri yang tak habis-habisnya bertengkar," Phichit tertawa ceria.

"Oi, JJ, Chris! Berhenti bercermin di jendela helikopter! Sudah mau terbang nih!" Celestino menyalak waswas, ingin memotong kepala dua pria narsis itu dengan baling-baling helikopternya.

"Hm," gumam Otabek yang bersandar di bahu Yurio.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih banyak sudah mau menemaniku. Kalian memang luar biasa," seru Yuri sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"No problem!" balas JJ dan yang lain, minus Yurio dan Otabek yang kini asik sendiri.

Mereka pun berangkat dari Rusia menuju Kutub Utara bersama, tetapi kali ini helikopter tak terasa sepi. Suara berisik terdengar dari dalam helikopter, terutama suara bentakan Yurio dan celoteh tidak jelas JJ.

Yuri tetap diam. Ia terus memikirkan Victor. Vicchan terduduk manis di atas pangkuannya, sesekali menjilat wajahnya dengan sayang. 'Tunggulah Victor, aku segera datang!' rapalnya dalam hati.

Mereka sudah memasuki wilayah Kutub Utara tiga puluh menit lalu. Namun yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan es lagi dan lagi. Hampa, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Teman-teman Yuri sudah terlihat ragu. Waswas, mereka terus memperhatikan bawah, berharap menemukan istana es seperti yang Yuri ceritakan. Meski sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hewan-hewan laut. Chris sampai harus menahan Phichit agar tidak terjun dari helikopter.

Dan di sana Yuri menemukan hal yang amat menarik. Itu Seung Gil Lee, rusa beralis tebal peliharaan Victor. Yuri tidak mungkin salah lihat, tidak ada rusa lain dengan alis setebal itu. Pasti istana Victor di sekitar sini. Mereka tidak akan menemukan istana itu bila terus menggunakan helikopter. Victor sudah mengatakannya, hanya orang yang betul-betul membutuhkan bantuannya yang bisa melihat istana itu.

"Celestino, turun di sini!" perintah Yuri.

Semua orang mendongak ke bawah. Nihil, masih tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Yuri, apa kau yakin? Di bawah masih hamparan es kosong," balas Celestino ragu.

Pria Jepang itu mengangguk, "Percayalah, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Setelah helikopter mereka turun, Yuri meminta teman-temannya untuk menunggu di helikopter. Hanya dirinya yang bisa menemukan istana itu. Dengan raut kecewa, teman-temannya hanya bisa menuruti keinginannya. Lagipula, ini memang petualangan Yuri.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana kami dapat menemukanmu?" seru Phichit khawatir.

"Vicchan akan menggonggong keras, benar kan Vicchan?" jawab Yuri. Anjing mungil itu menyalak antusias, sama sekali tidak terdengar keras di telinga teman-teman Yuri.

Semua memandangnya dengan tidak yakin. Yuri menyuruh anjing mungil itu untuk menggonggong? Dalam jarak tiga meter saja mungkin tak terdengar apa-apa, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu lokasi Yuri nantinya? Namun tatapan mata Yuri terlihat begitu yakin, sehingga mau tak mau mereka menurutinya.

Setelah melambaikan tangan, Yuri melompat turun dari helikopter. Ia membiarkan Vicchan berlari bebas di atas es. Bagai anjing pelacak, Vicchan berlari dengan yakin ke suatu titik di antara es. Yuri tersenyum bahagia. Ia sudah dekat. Ia pasti akan menemukan istana Victor. Ia terus mengikuti Vicchan dari belakang, dan pelan-pelan, istana Victor muncul dengan menjulang. Istana itu muncul begitu saja di hadapan Yuri seperti tersihir.

"Victor… Aku pulang."

Dari kejauhan, teman-teman Yuri melihat sosok kecil Yuri yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari titiknya semula. Namun mereka tidak kaget. "Yuri, kau berhasil menemukan pangeranmu, ya?" gumam Yurio pelan.

"Victor!" suara Yuri menggema di dinding-dinding istana, "Victor, ini aku! Yuri! Aku sampai!"

Maccachin lah yang menyambutnya, berlarian dari lantai dua hingga ke ruang tengah di mana Yuri sedang berteriak memanggil Victor. "Maccachin? Ah, aku rindu sekali padamu…"

"Ne, Maccachin, Victor di mana ya?"

Namun Maccachin terus menyalak tanpa henti. Seakan ingin memberi tahunya sesuatu. Yuri terus berteriak memanggil Victor, "Victor! Kau di mana?"

Yuri mencari di perpustakaannya, kosong. Di ruang makan pun kosong. Di ruang beruang kutub pun tak ada. Ketika Yuri menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mencari Victor di Onsen dan gua di balik batu, pria itu tetap tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Yuri mulai merasa heran.

Pilihan terakhir, ia mencari di kamar tidur Victor. Ia baru sekali datang ke kamar itu, saat badai hebat datang dan ia tidak mau tidur sendirian. Kamar Victor lengang. Kasurnya pun terlipat rapih, seperti tidak digunakan selama beberapa waktu.

"Victor, ini tidak lucu…"

Lalu Maccachin dan Vicchan memasuki kamar Victor dengan tergesa-gesa. Yuri menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada Vicchan-nya. Vicchan terlihat terdesak dan panik. "Ada apa, Vicchan? Maccachin? Kalian ingin memberitahuku sesuatu?"

Keduanya menyalak bersamaan. Mereka mendorong-dorong kaki Yuri. Yuri menatap kebingungan, tetapi terus diam. Akhirnya, ia terdorong hingga terpojok di dinding kamar Victor. Maccachin menarik laci Victor dan menggigit pisau lipat. Ia membawanya pada Yuri dan mengais-ngais dinding Victor.

Yuri mengangguk, mengerti maksudnya. Ia langsung menggoreskan pisau itu pada dinding kamar Victor. Dengan cepat, cat ungunya terkelupas. Terlalu mudah dikelupas untuk ukuran cat dinding biasa. Yuri yakin Victor sengaja membuatnya demikian. Ia terus mengeruk dinding itu. Vicchan dan Maccachin berusaha membantu dengan cakar mereka.

Lima belas menit berselang, Yuri berhasil mengeruk habis cat dinding itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat tulisan tangan Victor di balik cat itu. Tulisan dari tinta merah yang Yuri curigai adalah darah. 'MAGIYA OTVET'.

Yuri kebingungan membaca tulisan itu. Kalau Victor ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, mengapa tidak langsung menuliskannya secara blak-blakan di sini? Yuri berjalan bolak-balik di depan kasur Victor. Sesekali ia menatap Vicchan dan Maccachin, mengharapkan bantuan. Namun kedua anjing itu terus menggonggong tanpa bisa ia mengerti, Magiya otvet? Magiya otvet? Mengapa harus menggunakan bahasa aneh yang ia ucapkan saat itu?

Itu dia! Victor pernah mengucapkan 'Magiya otvet' sebelumnya pada Yuri. Victor pasti meninggalkan pesan yang dapat dipahami Yuri, meski berupa kode-kode tak jelas. Victor pasti punya alasan untuk tidak menuliskan semuanya di sini. Yuri memutar memorinya, kembali pada saat-saat ia dan Victor bersama.

Magiya otvet… Victor mengatakan itu saat ia menyalakan dan mematikan lampu di ruang makan. Yuri tidak mengerti maksudnya. Lampu? Victor ingin Yuri mematikan lampu? Yuri mencoba turun ke ruang makan, Vicchan dan Maccachin berlari di belakangnya. Lampu-lampu di sana menyala terang sekali. Victor pernah mematikannya dengan sejentik jarinya, tetapi Yuri tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya sekarang. Lampu itu tidak terhubung pada saklar manapun.

Yuri menarik salah satu bangku makan dan menyandarkannya pada dinding. Ia memanjatnya dan menggunakan pisau makan untuk menghancurkan kaca lampu gantung itu, hingga lampu padam total. Ia mengulangi kegiatan itu sampai seluruh lampu di ruang makan mati, menyisakan kegelapan. "Maaf Victor, nanti kuganti lampumu."

Hening. Satu detik. Dua detik. Hingga tiga menit berselang, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yuri berdiri termangu menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Apapun, petunjuk yang bisa membawanya pada Victor. Namun semua itu nihil. Yuri tak menemukan setitik pun petunjuk.

"Victor, kau kemana?" bisik Yuri pelan, "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Merasa gagal, Yuri keluar dari ruang makan. Ia kembali ke kamar Victor dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Diraihnya bantal Victor dan dipeluknya erat. Wangi tubuh Victor masih tersisa di sana. Wangi yang amat Yuri sukai, perpaduan antara anggur matang dan kayu pinus. Bau yang Victor sekali. Yuri membaringkan diri, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini, bahkan ia telah menemukan kembali istana Victor yang tak pernah didatangi siapapun dua kali. Yuri yakin ini bukan kebetulan belaka. Ia percaya bahwa ini takdir. Takdir yang mengikat dirinya dan Victor. Dan sekarang ia harus menemukan Victor. Bila sampai meninggalkan pesan dengan darah seperti itu, Yuri tahu apapun yang menyebabkan kehilangan Victor tidaklah main-main. Yuri harus menolongnya. Namun ia tak tahu di mana harus mencari.

Terbawa dalam segala pikiran yang membuat penat, mata Yuri perlahan menutup. Aroma Victor yang menenangkan membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Godaan untuk menyerah dan tidur terasa begitu besar. Dan siapakah Yuri untuk menolak ajakan sang dewa mimpi?

Yuri bermimpi. Tentang saat-saat ia dan Victor bergelung bersama para anak anjing di perpustakaan. Hampir setiap hari mereka pergi ke sana. Sekedar membaca buku dan bertukar cerita. Yuri banyak belajar tentang dunia yang sebenarnya, dunia jauh sebelum dunianya ada. Terlebih, Yuri belajar tentang Victor.

 _"Aku suka bulan purnama," Victor pernah berkata, "Malam jadi sangat terang, tidak ada kabut yang menghalangi pandanganku. Apalagi bintang-bintang itu, rasanya aku ingin menariknya dan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan semua orang."_

 _"Mengapa begitu? Bukankah bintang terlihat lebih indah bila dilihat bersama?" tanya Yuri sambil menarik satu lagi buku tebal dari raknya._

 _Victor mengangguk, "Memang. Akan lebih indah bila ditatap bersama seseorang yang spesial. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa akan lebih indah bila hanya berdua yang bisa melihat keindahan itu di langit? Seakan dunia memang milik berdua."_

 _"Benar juga. Aku ingin melihat bintang berdua di bulan purnama dengan orang spesialku," jawab Yuri semangat._

 _Senyum Victor mereda, "Begitu ya? Aku juga ingin, bila itu mungkin."_

 _"Tentu saja mungkin! Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Tidak selama kau terus berusaha. Dan aku tahu Victor bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Kau pasti akan melakukannya suatu hari."_

 _"Ya. Kalau begitu tunggulah, Yuri."_

 _Kemudian adegan itu berganti. Yuri tidak mengenali kejadian ini. Apa yang semula merupakan memorinya kini berganti dengan kejadian yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Wajah Victor memerah, tangannya dirantai. Seluruh tubuhnya luka-luka, seperti tersayat ratusan pisau sekaligus. Namun ekspresi penuh determinasi Victor tidak pernah beralih. Ia menolak untuk menyerah pada rasa sakit itu, ia terus melawan._

 _"Carilah… Yuri… Tempat kita, carilah di sana…" ucapnya terbata-bata, menahan rasa pedih. Ia menggapai sosok Yuri dalam mimpi, namun gerakannya terhenti bagai terhalang dinding kaca. "Aku… menunggumu."_

Yuri terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri kemejanya. Itu dia! Victor telah memberinya petunjuk, ia harus segera datang padanya. Tempat mereka? Yuri berpikir keras, tempat paling bersejarah bagi mereka…

"Perpustakaan! Tentu saja perpustakaan!" Yuri melonjak senang.

Yuri menuruni dua anak tangga dalam sekali lompatan. Vicchan dan Maccachin masih mengekor di belakang. Yuri menyusuri lorong berobor yang terasa panas seperti biasa. Yuri suka itu, panas alami yang keluar dari api, menandakan istana ini masih hidup seperti Victor. Pria itu mendobrak masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Ia disambut oleh salakan saudara-saudara Vicchan. Namun Yuri tak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan mereka. Ia mencari, seperti yang Victor minta darinya. Yuri tak tahu apa yang ia cari, tetapi ia yakin ia akan menemukannya. Ia akan terus mencari karena ia mempercayai Victor. Dan Victor mempercayainya, bahwa ia akan datang.

Di balik tumpukan buku sejarah, sebuah lubang kecil berhasil ditemukan Yuri. Saat Yuri mengetuk bagian belakang rak, terdengar suara yang berbeda dengan rak-rak lain. Suara itu menandakan ada ruangan di balik rak. Kalau saja ia dapat menggeser rak itu, ia dapat membuka jalan.

"Maccachin! Vicchan! Teman-teman! Bisa bantu aku?" Yuri memanggil anjing-anjing itu dengan hati-hati. Elizabeth bahkan menyusul dan ikut mendengarkan Yuri.

"Tolong bantu aku mendorong rak ini," pinta Yuri, "Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu… Dua… Ti—"

Trak. Trak. Trak. Rak tua yang mulai rapuh itu bergeser sedikit demi sedikit berkat dorongan Yuri dan para anjing. Yuri bisa melihat dengan jelas adanya ruangan di dalam sana. Sedikit lagi, dan tubuh ramping Yuri dapat menyusup ke dalam.

"Ah, berhasil! Terima kasih, teman-teman. Kalian yang terbaik," ucap Yuri sambil mengelus satu-satu ketujuh anjing itu.

Tanpa membuang satu detik pun, Yuri langsung menyusup ke dalam. Ruangan sempit itu diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang hanya berasal dari dua titik. Di atas meja kerja dan di atas satu-satunya rak buku di sana. Sisanya kosong, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

Yuri meniti rak buku itu. Ia terbelalak menatap isinya. Buku berjudul 'Dark Magic and How To Control It Volume I-X' serta 'Ice Magic Incantations' memenuhi barisan rak pertama. Buku-buku serupa tentang sihir es dan ilmu hitam mengisi sisa tempat di dalam rak. Untuk apa Victor mengoleksi buku-buku macam ini?

Kemudian Yuri berjalan menuju meja kerja reyot di ujung ruangan. Yuri bergidik, suasana ruangan ini semakin lama semakin mencekam. Bila ternyata ada tengkorak yang bersembunyi di kolong meja, jangan salahkan Yuri kalau ia berteriak histeris. Tapi ia tidak menemukan tengkorak atau benda apapun yang bisa membuatnya kabur keluar. Ia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul kulit usang, selembar surat, dan foto-foto.

Ia membuka surat itu pertama-tama.

 _4_ _April 1830_

 _Untuk Vitya,_

 _Identitasmu telah diketahui penduduk. Kau tahu hukumnya, tidak seorangpun boleh hidup mengetahui keberadaan kita. Habisi saja, jangan ragu-ragu. Saat kau memilih jalan hidup menjadi penyihir gelap, aku sudah mewanti-wanti tentang ini. Kekuatanmu akan lepas kendali bila kau tetap memikirkan adikmu itu. Sudah hampir seratus tahun kejadian itu berlalu, lupakan hidupmu yang lama. Atau aku yang harus menghukummu karena melanggar sumpah itu?_ _Witchcraft bearers shall not encounter affection. For those who oblige, immortality shall be granted. For those who infringe, may doom follow them to their graves._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Yakov Feltsman._

Yuri terbelalak kaget. Semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang. Tentang bagaimana Victor memanipulasi cahaya dengan begitu mudahnya, bagaimana ia membuat baterai telepon genggam Yuri terisi penuh, bagaimana istana ini bisa muncul dan hilang begitu saja, dan bagaimana ulang tahun ke dua puluh tujuh Victor terjadi hampir tiga ratus tahun lalu.

Victor seorang penyihir. Penyihir gelap yang abadi.

Namun Yuri tahu Victor bukan orang jahat. Ia pasti punya alasan kuat untuk memilih jalan itu. Meski sulit dipercaya, Yuri meyakini ini. Victor sendiri adalah keajaiban, sesuatu yang takkan bisa kau temukan lagi di dunia ini. Yuri tak peduli apa yang teman-temannya akan katakan tentang penemuannya ini. Yang pasti, ia paham tentang kondisi Victor.

Yuri mengambil foto-foto di atas meja dan memperhatikannya satu-satu. Fotonya terlihat buram dan hitam putih. Yuri menebak foto itu diambil sekitar pertengahan tahun 1800-an, ketika kamera baru diciptakan. Satu foto memamerkan gulungan kertas yang tertancap di pohon bertuliskan ' _Wanted, Dead or Alive: Wizard Vitya Nikiforov, a Threat to Villagers._ '

Foto berikutnya menampilkan gambaran mengerikan tentang bagaimana para penyihir digantung dan disiksa oleh masyarakat. Dan foto terakhir menunjukkan foto Victor yang terluka dan hanya berbalutkan selembar kain. Rambut Victor masih panjang, jadi Yuri menduga foto itu sudah lama.

Yuri mengerti maksud Yakov dalam surat itu. Komunitas penyihir memang amat ditakuti dan dibenci masyarakat zaman dulu. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang diidolakan dan diidamkan anak-anak berkat serial film sukses mengenai para penyihir.

Terakhir, Yuri meraih buku bersampulkan kulit usang. Dibukanya halaman demi halaman, namun kosong. Yuri menghela napas kecewa. Ia hanya menemukan identitas Victor yang sebenarnya, tetapi keberadaannya sekarang masih menjadi misteri. Dengan langkah gontai, Yuri meninggalkan ruangan sempit itu.

Di luar, Vicchan dan Maccachin menunggu Yuri dengan tak sabaran, berharap pria itu telah menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Yuri menggeleng lemah. Ia melempar buku tua itu ke lantai dengan frustasi.

Tidak terduga, sampul buku itu bercahaya saat terpancar sinar bulan. Cahayanya begitu terang sampai Yuri harus memicingkan matanya. Yuri menghampiri buku itu dan membuka halamannya sekali lagi.

Kini halaman pertama tidak kosong, tetapi bertuliskan _"What do you seek, oh the mate of my master? I shall service you with my all being."_ Buku itu juga menyuarakan kalimat tersebut dalam suara yang terkesan mistik.

"V-Victor! Aku ingin tahu Victor ada di mana!" Yuri berteriak pada buku itu, merasa amat bodoh harus berbicara dengan sebuah buku. Namun bila inilah jawaban menuju Victor, ia tidak keberatan dianggap gila sekalipun.

 _"Look outside, you'll see,"_ jawab buku itu.

Yuri mengerang kesal, "Tidak bisakah kau langsung menunjukkan jalannya? Situasinya darurat, nih!"

 _"I'm sorry, My Queen. But master forbids me to say anything else aside from metaphors and riddles."_

Yuri kebingungan. Lagi-lagi petunjuk yang tidak ia pahami. Melihat tidak ada pilihan lain, Yuri pun menatap keluar jendela, seperti yang buku itu katakan. Hanya ada bintang-bintang di luar sana. Bintangnya indah, ada satu bintang yang sangat terang hingga menonjol di antara bintang yang lain.

Itu dia. Bintang paling terang.

" _Tidak ada yang mustahil, Yuri. Kau hanya perlu menatap lurus ke dalam kegelapan, temukan cahaya paling terang di antara bintang. Di situlah jawabannya."_

Perkataan Victor saat itu. Saat ia membahas _Magiya Otvet_ dengan Yuri. Ternyata Victor tidak sembarang memberinya petunjuk. Jawabannya sudah ada di sana, di dalam diri Yuri. Ia sudah tahu sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya lagi.

Yuri lantas menggendong Vicchan, memasukkan buku bersampul kulit itu ke dalam ranselnya, dan berlari keluar. "Maccachin, jagalah rumah ini sampai kami kembali. Aku akan membawa pulang Victor!"

Maccachin menyalak patuh. Yuri pun keluar, menyambut dinginnya musim salju. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, ia menurunkan Vicchan dan mengelus bulunya lembut. "Vicchan, kau boleh menggonggong sekarang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama untuk puncak acaramu ini."

Dengan itu, Vicchan menyalak kencang sekali. Berpuluh kali lipat dari salakan anjing dewasa sekalipun. Yuri telah mengetahui bakat Vicchan semenjak hari pertama ia mengadopsinya. Salakan Vicchan terdengar begitu janggal tetapi istimewa di saat yang bersamaan. Salakan yang akan membuat macan dan singa sekalipun mengkeret.

Tak lama berselang, suara _chop-chop_ baling helikopter terdengar. Celestino telah menemukan mereka. Saat helikopter menurunkan tangga, Yuri langsung menaikinya bersama Vicchan.

"Kau lama sekali, gendut! Kami bisa lumutan di sini," bentak Yurio sewot.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Phichit bertanya antusias.

"Tidak, ia menghilang," sahut Yuri, menuai ekspresi kaget dari teman-temannya, "Tapi aku tahu ia ada di mana. Dan kita harus cepat, ia dalam bahaya."

Celestino menengok dari kursi pilot, "Jadi, Kapten, pergi kemana kita selanjutnya?"

Yuri tersenyum yakin, "Ikuti bintang paling terang di langit. Di sanalah tempatnya."

" _Roger that, Captain!"_ semuanya sontak berteriak.

Helikopter itu membelah langit malam yang diterangi gemerlap bintang. Waktu tiga jam yang telah berlalu tidak kunjung menyurutkan semangat Yuri dan pasukannya. Semuanya masih berapi-api, terutama Yuri dan JJ. Yuri sudah gatal ingin segera sampai dan menemui Victor. Sementara JJ penasaran akan ketampanan Victor yang selalu Yuri sebutkan itu. JJ yakin bahwa dirinya lebih tampan bila dibandingkan dengan Victor.

Phichit sedang berkicau nyaring, menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang bagaimana anjing laut bertahan hidup kepada Yurio dan Otabek. Kedua orang itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tetapi lebih asik berpegangan tangan di balik jaket mereka. Chris kini menatap pemandang di luar dengan kagum, mendalami betapa indahnya alam ini.

Yuri membuka kembali tasnya, ia mengeluarkan buku tua yang ia temukan di perpustakaan Victor itu. Ia membalik halamannya yang kosong, lantas berbisik, "Buku, apa aku bisa menyelamatkan Victor?"

 _"Indeed you can, My Queen. For the oath is not complete…"_

Yuri tersenyum. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia bisa menyelamatkan Victor. Namun Yuri heran mendengar kalimat terakhir buku itu. Sumpahnya tidak lengkap?

Berangsur-angsur mereka mendekati bintang cemerlang itu. Kemudian aktivitas masing-masing terbuyarkan saat Celestino memekik, "Itu bukan bintang! Itu puncak menara yang bercahaya, lihat?"

"Benar! Lihat menara itu! Megah sekali, terbuat dari es pula!" JJ balas berteriak.

Semuanya melongok keluar jendela untuk melihat menara es itu. Menara itu tertancap di atas bukit es, membuat bangunan yang sudah tinggi itu semakin menjulang ke langit. Semuanya jadi masuk akal. Victor meminta Yuri mengikuti bintang paling terang yang ternyata adalah puncak menara. Di sinilah Victor ditahan.

Celestino menurunkan helikopternya di balkon menara. "Kalau berniat menyusup, jangan masuk lewat pintu gerbang. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Masuklah lewat atas, begitu yang kupelajari dari game online," jelasnya santai.

Yuri, JJ, Chris, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, dan Vicchan melompat turun ke balkon. "Celestino, hati-hati ya! Kau satu-satunya harapan kami untuk pergi dari sini," tandas Yuri.

"Tentu! Kalian juga hati-hati! _Good luck_ ," sahut pria berambut panjang itu.

Yuri memimpin di depan, mengacungkan pemukul bisbol yang ia pinjam dari helikopter Phichit. Teman-temannya juga membawa sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata dan ransel masing-masing. Di dalam ransel, mereka membawa sepatu _skating,_ berjaga-jaga bila sesuatu yang mendesak terjadi dan mereka harus cepat melarikan diri di atas es. Tak main-main, seluruh anggota tim Yuri adalah atlet _ice skating_ ternama.

JJ mengayunkan sepasang pisau dapur dengan ganas, "Berani macam-macam dengan JJ? Mau dicium pisau ini, hah?!"

Yurio menjitak kepala JJ dengan knuckle brassnya. Meski hanya pelan, tapi itu sukses membuat JJ mengaduh kesakitan. "Oww! Sakit Yurio!"

"Shhhh! Kita ini sedang menyusup, bodoh!" Chris mengomel lantaran imej ninja-nya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan nunchaku (dua bilah tongkat yang dihubungkan rantai) menjadi kacau karena keributan teman-temannya.

Phichit hanya tertawa melihat pakaian Chris yang lebih menggelikan dibandingkan keren. Sementara Otabek dan Yuri memilih diam dan berkonsentrasi pada misi. Yuri berhenti sejenak untuk menentukan arah yang akan mereka ambil.

"Ada apa?" Otabek bertanya di sebelah Yuri.

"Aku tidak yakin jalan mana yang harus kita lewati," sahut Yuri.

Otabek berpikir sejenak, "Ada petunjuk tentang lokasi Victor?"

Yuri teringat pemandangan yang ia dapatkan di dalam mimpi, ketika Victor menyampaikan pesan singkat itu. Mata Yuri terpejam erat, berusaha mengingat dan tidak memikirkan kondisi Victor yang sudah luka-luka di saat bersamaan. "Ya, ruangan luas dan terbuka menghadap langit di atasnya. Lantainya terbuat dari es datar. Di dindingnya tertanam rantai-rantai yang mengikat Victor. Begitu yang terlihat di mimpiku."

Otabek mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu tempat itu tidak mungkin berada di sisi menara ini. Puncak sisi menara ini berupa tiang bercahaya yang tadi kita lihat. Jika ruangan itu terbuka menghadap langit, kita harus mencari jembatan atau semacamnya yang menghubungkan sisi lain dari menara."

"Otabek, kau jenius!" Yuri memekik bahagia.

Di saat yang bersamaan, muncul dua sosok berbalutkan baju zirah dari tangga menuju lantai bawah. Kedua sosok itu tidak tampak terlalu mirip manusia. Lebih mirip troll yang sok memakai baju ksatria. Mereka memblokir satu-satunya jalan menuju lantai bawah, satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin dituju.

"Yuri, aku dan Chris akan mengalihkan perhatian dua raksasa dongo ini. Kalian cepat cari jalan ke bawah!" JJ memamerkan gigi cemerlangnya dan menusuk-nusuk udara kosong dengan kedua pisaunya. Chris mengangguk setuju, memasang kuda-kuda dan berteriak, "HYAAATT!"

JJ melempar satu pisaunya, yang sukses menancap di mata makhluk besar itu. Makhluk itu menggeram marah dan mengejar JJ yang telah melompat ke ujung ruangan. Chris maju dan menendang perut makhluk kedua, menyebabkan bunyi berkelontang yang amat nyaring.

Makhluk itu menghantamkan tinjunya pada punggung Chris ketika pria Swiss itu lengah. Yuri berjengit menatap sobatnya itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku tak apa, kalian cepat pergi! Ah! Owww!" seru Chris tertahan. Yuri mengangguk. Ia tak akan membuat JJ dan Chris kesulitan dengan sia-sia.

Setelah jalan menuju lantai bawah terbebas, Yuri langsung berlari dan menuruni anak tangga bersama Vicchan dan tiga orang yang tersisa. Mereka menemukan dua pintu yang mengarah ke dua sisi yang berlawanan.

Yuri menemukan jalan buntu lagi. Ia tidak ingin salah memilih dan membahayakan nyawa Vicchan dan ketiga temannya. Ia tahu pilihan seperti ini amatlah fatal. Satu pintu pasti mengarah pada jalan yang benar, sementara pintu yang lain bisa merenggut nyawa mereka kapan saja. Yuri berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu itu sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kebiasaan dirinya ketika frustasi.

Yurio berbisik pada Otabek. Keduanya melempar tatapan penuh arti. Yurio meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Otabek, dan tangan yang lain mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Phichit mulai mengerti arah pikiran kedua sahabat itu dan ikut tersenyum.

Dengan santai, Otabek maju dan menempelkan telinganya pada kedua pintu itu bergantian. Setelah memeriksa pintu kedua, ia tersenyum yakin. "Ikut aku, ini pintu menuju jembatan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Yuri waswas. Yurio diam dan menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Ia tahu sejak awal kemampuan observasi sahabat pendiamnya itu tidak boleh diragukan lagi.

"Suara semilir angin terdengar samar dari pintu ini. Namun aku bisa mendengar suara letupan di pintu satunya. Taruhan, kita akan langsung terjatuh ke kolam magma bila membuka pintu itu," jawab Otabek santai.

Yuri hanya manggut-manggut menuruti. Ia tidak akan mencari tahu apa ucapan Otabek benar, tentu saja. Yuri masih sayang pada nyawanya.

Benar saja, saat mereka mengikuti lorong di balik pintu pilihan Otabek, Yuri dapat merasakan semilir angin datang dari ujung lorong. Mereka berhasil mencapai jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisi menara. Otabek menolak untuk memimpin di depan. Ia tetap merasa bahwa ini adalah misi Yuri dan hanya Yuri seorang yang berhak memimpin. Otabek hanyalah pemeran pembantu yang sedia menolong sang tokoh utama.

Vicchan menyalak semangat di samping Yuri. Ia bisa mencium aroma Victor dengan jelas. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga mereka mencapai tempat penahanannya. Yuri berlari melewati jembatan itu, mengabaikan angin yang menampar-nampar wajahnya.

"KAAK! KAAK!" suara nyaring disertai kepakan sayap itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

Seekor burung gagak yang berukuran terlalu besar untuk seekor burung gagak normal muncul di langit dekat mereka. Burung itu menukik tajam ke arah mereka sambil memamerkan paruhnya yang tajam.

Phichit yang sedari awal tidak membawa senjata sama sekali mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, "Teman-teman, serahkan yang ini padaku!"

"Tapi, Phichit! Kau tidak membawa senjata!" sergah Yuri.

Phichit menautkan kedua alisnya serius, "Tenang, Yuri. Aku ini master Muay Thai di negeri asalku. Yang seperti ini bukan masalah."

Yuri tidak melihat pilihan lain, ia pun mengajak Yurio dan Otabek terus maju.

Begitu sampai di sisi lain menara, pandangan Yuri menangkap tangga spiral yang mengarah tinggi sekali ke atas. Tangga itu terbuat dari batu dengan model kuno yang menempel memutar pada dinding-dinding kelabu.

Yuri menginjak anak tangga pertama. Terasa kokoh dan tidak akan tumbang bila ia berlari cepat sekalipun. "Ayo, teman-teman! Kita hampir sampai!"

"Tidak secepat itu!" Dua orang cebol menuruni tangga sambil membawa javelin tajam. "Tuan tidak akan membiarkan kalian selamat sampai atas!"

Kini Yurio dan Otabek yang tertawa, "Oi, cebol! Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan sang Macan Es Rusia dan Pangeran Kazakhstan?! Jangan mimpi!" Yurio menyalak garang.

"D-Dan Katsudon Jepang!" Yuri menambahkan, memasang wajahnya yang paling mengerikan. Meski gagal dan jadi terlihat seperti terserang ambeien akut.

"Guk!" Vicchan menambahkan.

Otabek mendorong Yuri, "Tidak, kau tidak ikut bertempur! Serahkan saja pada kami. Pergilah selamatkan pangeranmu!"

"Tapi… Javelin itu terlihat menyeramkan! Apa kalian akan baik-baik saja?" bantah Yuri, melirik benda panjang dan tajam itu dengan ngeri.

"Ini sih mudah," sahut Yurio enteng, "Lagipula, aku senang juga. Akhirnya aku bukan orang terpendek lagi di sini. Nah, cepat pergi!"

Kedua orang cebol itu mendengus marah. Mereka melupakan tujuan utama mereka untuk menghentikan siapapun yang ingin naik dan langsung melemparkan diri pada Yurio dan Otabek yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang. Sampai mereka melupakan sosok tidak menyeramkan Yuri yang menyusup naik.

Vicchan mengekor di belakang Yuri menyusuri tangga berputar itu. Setidaknya ada dua ratus anak tangga di sana. Meski begitu, Yuri tidak berhenti barang sedetikpun. Dirinya telah dibakar api semangat. Victor ada di sana, menunggunya. Yuri terus menerjang dan melemparkan diri ke puncak menara.

Terengah-engah, Yuri berusaha memelankan tempo napasnya. Ia sampai. Akhirnya, ia di sini. Dan Victor ada di hadapannya. Mata Yuri terbelalak menatap Victor yang terkulai lemas dalam ikatan rantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuri menerjang dan memeluk tubuh lemah Victor. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung pelan sang pangeran es.

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup," bisik Yuri, "Victor, aku akan membebaskanmu!"

Yuri menghampiri dinding di mana rantai Victor tertancap. Ia menghantamkan pemukul bisbolnya sekuat tenaga. Namun ketika pemukul itu mengenai rantai, cahaya biru terpancar dan Yuri terpelanting dan menimbulkan suara berdebum keras.

"Y-Yuri?!" Victor tersadar dan menatap Yuri dengan horor, "Menyingkir dari situ, Yuri! Sekarang!"

Yuri berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, tetapi ia satu detik terlambat. Kini tubuhnya ditarik ke atas oleh kekuatan yang tak bisa ia lawan. Ia berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak satu sentipun. Lalu tubuhnya dibalik secara paksa oleh kekuatan itu.

"Yuri!" teriak Victor.

"Wah, wah, wah… Lihat siapa yang datang! Sang putri ingin menyelamatkan pangerannya? Hmm, aku memang menyukai _plot twist_ , sih…" suara berat orang yang mengikat Yuri terdengar.

Ekspresi Victor mengeras, "Lepaskan dia, Yakov! Yuri tak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

Pria yang dipanggil Yakov itu tersenyum. Yuri ingat sekarang. Yakov Feltsman, orang yang mengirimkan Victor surat peringatan itu. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, kau bilang? Dia lah penyebab semuanya! Penyebab kau melanggar sumpah setia penyihir!"

Seluruh darah di tubuh Yuri bagai turun ke kepalanya. Membuatnya amat pusing. Ditambah dengan ucapan Yakov yang tak ia mengerti. Ia penyebab Victor melanggar sumpahnya?

"Tidak… Yuri tidak bersalah!" Victor mati-matian membelanya.

"Nah, anak manis… Kau sudah tahu identitas pangeranmu ini? Ia penyihir gelap paling terkenal di tahun 1800-an! Dengan darah dingin ia membantai penduduk yang tak bersalah! Ia menyebarkan wabah penyakit yang menghabiskan banyak desa! Ia menculik anak-anak dan menjadikan mereka bahan untuk ramuan!" Yakov tergelak bahagia.

Victor hanya terdiam. Ia tak menyangkal ucapan Yakov. Yuri termangu mendengar ucapan Yakov. Victor… sejahat itu? Tapi Victor yang Yuri kenal adalah Victor yang ramah dan perhatian. Tak terbesit di benak Yuri sekalipun Victor akan melukai orang lain. Padanya, Victor bagai pangeran berkuda putih yang siap menolongnya.

"Dan lihat," lanjut Yakov sambil memelintir jenggotnya, "Sang pangeran… Ah, bukan. Sang _penyihir_ akhirnya jatuh cinta pada anak manis ini. Bukan pilihan yang buruk, memang. Kau memang cukup menawan untuk mencairkan hati esnya. Namun tetap saja, ia telah melanggar sumpah penyihir untuk tidak pernah membiarkan cinta menguasai kami.

"Lihat, berkatmu ia harus menanggung hukuman terberat kaum penyihir. Rasa sakit seperti tertusuk pisau perlahan mengonsumsi tubuhnya. Besok ia harus dihukum mati. Tepat waktu sekali kedatanganmu. Agar aku bisa sekaligus membunuh kalian berdua yang telah mencemari nama kaum penyihir."

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang," Yakov menaikkan tangannya ke udara, siap melancarkan mantra penyiksaan untuk Victor dan Yuri.

Di saat bersamaan, Vicchan melompat dari persembunyiannya. Anjing kecil itu menggigit kaki Yakov dengan ganas. Yakov mengaduh kesakitan dan mantra penahan Yuri terlepas. Yuri jatuh di atas permukaan es sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuri untuk memulihkan dirinya. Ia menarik pemukul bisbolnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana dan memukul kepala Yakov sekuat tenaga. Yakov kewalahan menghadapi duet Yuri dan Vicchan bersamaan. Ia melepas mantra dengan membabi buta ke seluruh ruangan.

Yuri hampir mengunci gerakan Yakov saat mantranya berhasil mengenai Vicchan, telak di dada anjing itu. "Vicchan!" teriak Yuri nelangsa.

Namun anak anjing Yuri telah terkapar tak bernyawa di atas es. Yuri menendang Yakov dan buru-buru menghampiri Vicchan, memeluknya erat. "Vicchan! Vicchan! Bertahanlah, kumohon Vicchan…"

"Vicchan…" Yuri tersedu, mengetahui anjingnya takkan kembali.

Di tengah momen kesedihan Yuri, Yakov berhasil mengambil kendali dan menangkap Yuri. Kini, ia merantai Yuri dengan rantai yang terhubung pada dinding seperti Victor. Namun ia dirantai di dinding di seberang Victor. Yuri berusaha bangkit dan menghampiri pria berambut abu-abu itu. Tapi apa daya, rantainya tak cukup panjang untuk mencapai Victor.

"Lepaskan kami, pria tua busuk!" sergah Yuri kesal.

"Jangan harap!" bentak Yakov, "Sekarang, aku akan menyiksa kalian sampai kalian sendiri yang memohon untuk dihabisi saja!"

Dengan itu, Yakov melancarkan mantra penyiksaan pada pasangan itu. Victor dan Yuri merasa seperti tubuh mereka dipanggang. Perih, panas, sakit. Keduanya mengerang dan terus mengerang. Harapan Yuri perlahan sirna. Ia pikir ia dapat membebaskan Victor dan membawanya pulang dengan lancar. Tak terpikirkan olehnya mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Vic-ugh— tor…" erang Yuri, "Kalau i-ini akhirnya… Aku—ah! Aku tak keberatan asal mati bersamamu."

"Yuri… Maafkan aku. Ugh, aku… mencintaimu. Argh!" balas Victor putus asa.

Yakov tertawa jahat, "Indahnya! Mati bersama orang yang kau cintai, hm? Sayang sekali, tapi aku belum selesai menyiksa kalian!"

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali kami datang!" Yurio menyalak garang di anak tangga terakhir. Pakaiannya compang-camping dengan luka di mana-mana. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa halus dan lurus kini acak-acakan seperti baru keluar dari mesin cuci. Kondisi keempat temannya yang lain tak lebih baik. Namun mereka semua datang dengan senyum merekah di bibir, mengayunkan tinju dan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Kelima teman Yuri telah memasang sepatu _ice skating_ sebelum membiarkan Yurio berteriak. Otabek telah menyusun rencana yang matang sebelum mereka menyatakan keberadaan diri mereka pada musuh.

Tanpa membiarkan Yakov pulih dari kekagetannya, Yurio langsung meluncur tajam ke arena es dan mencakarkan _knuckle brass_ -nya pada wajah Yakov. "Itu untuk menyakiti temanku!"

Otabek berseluncur di belakang Yakov, menghantam punggungnya dengan javelin tajam hasil curiannya dari para _dwarf_ cebol dan bau. Yakov mengaduh kesakitan, kembali melancarkan mantra dengan sembarangan. Mantranya mengenai pondasi-pondasi menara dan membuat menara itu bergetar hebat. Sementara itu, JJ menyayatnya berubi-tubi dengan pisau dapurnya.

Chris dan Phichit tak tinggal diam. Mereka menghampiri Yuri dan Victor yang terengah-engah, berusaha memulihkan diri dari perasaan terbakar yang sudah hilang. Chris mencoba memutuskan rantai itu dengan shuriken miliknya. Namun cahaya biru segera keluar dan Chris buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Kunci," Victor terengah, "Kuncinya ada di saku Yakov."

Chris berteriak lantang pada JJ, "JJ! Rebut kunci di sakunya!"

JJ mengangguk paham. Ia mengincar saku Yakov dengan pisaunya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Yakov balas membentak dan menendang JJ di wajahnya.

Kini wajah tampan JJ dihiasi memar biru yang amat jelek. JJ menengok ke lantai es, menatap wajahnya yang hancur karena ditendang Yakov. Ia menggeram marah. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh merusak aset berharga JJ. "Beraninya kau merusak wajah tampanku! Takkan kuberi ampun, dasar jelek!"

Serangan JJ menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Yakov sampai kewalahan menghadapi JJ seorang diri. Belum lagi kehadiran Yurio dan Otabek yang memperburuk keadaan.

"Pengawal! Tangkap mereka!" titah Yakov.

"Pengawal? Maksudmu makhluk-makhluk bau itu? Maaf, kami sudah menghabisi mereka," Yurio berkata penuh percaya diri.

Yakov menggertakan giginya, terus melawan seorang diri. Serangan JJ telak mengenai dadanya, membuatnya megap-megap kesakitan. Dengan sigap, JJ menarik kunci di saku Yakov dan melemparkannya pada Chris.

Chris berhasil menangkapnya dan membuka gembok di rantai Yuri. Setelah itu, ia melemparkan kuncinya pada Phichit. Phichit melakukan hal yang sama pada gembok Victor, membebaskannya juga.

Begitu keduanya terbebas, Yuri melompat dan memeluk Victor erat-erat. Ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Tak ada kata yang dapat menjelaskan betapa bahagianya ia. Victor, Victor _nya_ telah selamat. Mereka berdua selamat. Mereka tidak akan mati di sini.

"Victor, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh," bisik Yuri.

Victor tersenyum, "Yuri, aku juga. Berjanjilah, jangan pernah pergi lagi selamanya."

"Sekarang dan selamanya. Aku janji," ucap Yuri sambil mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Victor.

Namun semuanya belum selesai, Yakov berhasil bangkit dan menepis serangan yang dilancarkan Yurio, Otabek, dan JJ. Dengan satu serangan mutakhir, ia menghantam dada Victor dengan cahaya hitam. Victor melepaskan bibirnya dari Yuri. Ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan berwarna kehitaman. Tubuhnya mengejang lalu terkulai lemas. Yuri menatapnya dengan ngeri. Tidak mungkin… Setelah semuanya, Victor tak mungkin mati!

"Aku menang! Akulah penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa! Betapa bodohnya Victor, melanggar sumpah setia dan berharap bisa lolos dari kejaran maut. _Witchcraft bearers shall not encounter affection. For those who oblige, immortality shall be granted. For those who infringe, may doom follow them to their graves._ Matilah kau!" Suara Yakov menggelegar di tengah dinginnya es.

"Tidak! Victor tidak akan mati!" Yuri berteriak, "Kau berbohong pada Victor! Sumpahnya… Sumpahnya tidak lengkap!"

Yuri mengaduk isi ranselnya dan menarik keluar buku bersampul kulit usang. Ia langsung membuka lembaran buku itu dan berteriak nyaring, "Buku, tunjukkan aku sumpah yang lengkap!"

Buku itu bercahaya terang sekali. Bahkan lebih terang daripada saat Yuri pertama menemukannya. " _Witchcraft bearers shall not encounter affection. For those who oblige, immortality shall be granted. For those who infringe, may doom follow them to their graves. But may only the requited feeling save their soul. With true love's kiss sealed, their lives shall be spared."_

Yuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mengulangi kata-kata terakhir ramalan itu. "Namun biarlah hanya perasaan yang terbalaskan menyelamatkan jiwa mereka. Dengan ciuman cinta sejati, hidup mereka akan diloloskan."

"Kau kalah, Yakov. Aku sudah terlanjur menciumnya," tandasnya, mengeratkan pelukan pada Victor.

"T-Tidak! Bagaimana kau… Sial! Aku harus membunuh kalian semua!" tukas Yakov panik. Ia melancarkan mantra yang menghancurkan seluruh pondasi menara, membuat menara itu roboh perlahan. "Hahaha! Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kalian sekarang!"

"Hey, Yakov," Yurio berteriak, "Kau suka kejutan? Kami masih punya kejutan untukmu!"

Saat itu juga, Yurio menekan tombol tersembunyi di bajunya, menciptakan suara yang amat nyaring. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, helikopter Celestino terbang rendah menjemput mereka. Satu demi satu menaiki helikopter itu. Terakhir, Yuri dan JJ menaiki tangganya. Sebagai yang paling atletis, JJ menggendong Victor yang masih tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Di pelukan Yuri terbaring jasad Vicchan.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Maafkan aku! Tolong biarkan aku naik juga! Heiiii!" teriak Yakov putus asa. Namun tidak ada yang tergerak hatinya untuk menyelamatkan penyihir busuk itu. Perlahan, bersamaan dengan runtuhnya menara, hidup Yakov juga berakhir.

Celestino melongo menatap keadaan teman-temannya yang sudah compang-camping. "Ah, tidak asik sekali! Kalian bisa bertarung dengan orang jahat dan menyelamatkan pangeran sementara aku duduk-duduk di helikopter!"

"Berisik, Celestino! Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu kalau kau merasakan betapa susahnya melawan orang jahat!" tandas Yurio.

Yuri duduk di pojokan dengan Victor di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus rambut kelabu Victor dengan sayang. Ia sudah berhasil melewati segala rintangan untuk membawa Victor pulang. Dan bila perlu, ia akan terus menunggu selamanya hingga Victor membuka mata untuknya.

"Victor, aku sangat menyayangimu…" ucap Yuri, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hening. Yuri pun memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun istirahatnya itu harus diganggu oleh suara yang amat familiar di telinga Yuri. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Yuri. Lebih dari apapun."

"V-Victor!" Pandangan Yuri menjeblak terbuka, memfokuskan pada wajah Victor yang tersenyum tulus. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuri memeluk Victor lagi. Begitu erat dan Yuri tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Se-Sesak lho, Yuri…"

Yuri melepas pelukannya dengan wajah memerah. Victor pun bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia mengelus pipi Yuri dengan lembut. Lalu perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuri. Sekali lagi, bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melengkapi.

Yuri tak ingin momen ini berakhir. Kalau bisa, ia tak keberatan seperti ini bersama Victor sampai akhir waktu.

"Ahem," JJ berdeham, "Sudah dua menit lewat lima detik, nih. Kalian tidak mati kehabisan napas?"

Yurio kembali menjitak JJ. "Aku pun bingung bagaimana tunanganmu bisa tahan denganmu, dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" JJ balas mencibir.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Semua mata menatap Otabek. "O-Otabek… Mengapa kau yang menjawab?" Yurio bertanya dengan wajah mirip kepiting rebus.

Dengan santai, Otabek menarik Yurio ke dalam pelukannya dan menyahut, "Karena kau milikku. Dan takkan kubiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku."

Seketika itu juga, semuanya terdiam. Lalu Phichit bersorak bahagia, "Kita punya dua pasangan resmi di helikopter ini! Mari rayakan dengan makan-makan! Yippie! Ulala! TELOLET TELOLET!"

Yuri merasa harus mengecekkan sahabatnya itu pada dokter kejiwaan.

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat di mana istana Victor seharusnya berada, mereka tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Kali ini betulan, bahkan Victor sendiri tak bisa menentukan letaknya.

"Sepertinya karena kekuatan sihirku sudah ditarik oleh Yakov, istanaku juga menghilang," jelas Victor.

"Tunggu dulu, apa itu? Sekumpulan hewan kutub dan… anjing pudel?" Chris menunjuk ke bawah.

"Benar! Maccachin dan yang lainnya!" Yuri bersorak, "Setelah istana menghilang, mereka pasti mencari kita."

Celestino pun menurunkan helikopternya. Maccachin langsung melompat dan menjilati Victor dengan mesranya. Victor tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan anjing kesayangannya itu. Namun Yuri hanya menunduk sedih. Ia teringat pada Vicchan yang tak berhasil ia selamatkan. Vicchan yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Maccachin bisa merasakan kesedihan Yuri. Anjing itu menghampiri jasad Vicchan dan menjilatinya berkali-kali. Maccachin merasakan kepedihan yang sama dengan Yuri sebagai ibu Vicchan. Kemudian Maccachin menghampiri Yuri dan menjilati tangannya, tanda kesedihan. Yuri mengelus bulu lembut Maccachin, menggumamkan, "Maafkan aku."

Maccachin bagai menggeleng dan menyalakkan, "Itu bukan salahmu."

Phichit menatap hewan-hewan kutub piaraan Victor dengan mata berbinar. "Victor, mereka peliharaanmu?"

Victor mengangguk. Sambil bersujud, Phichit memohon, "Boleh aku merawatnya di negaraku?"

"Ah, tentu saja! Lagipula, aku memang berniat untuk meninggalkan kutub yang dingin ini dan memulai hidup baru bersama Yuri. Aku khawatir hewan-hewanku tidak ada yang merawat. Benar kan, Yuri?" sahut Victor dengan senyum yang membuat Yuri meleleh.

"Benarkah?" Yuri bertanya tak percaya.

"Hmm… Bagaimana menurutmu? Maldives? Karibia? Santorini?" tawar Victor.

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, Yuri menjawab, "Jepang!"

Victor tertawa bahagia. Pilihan Yuri bagus juga. Sudah lama Victor ingin pergi ke Jepang, ditambah dengan cerita Yuri tentang betapa menakjubkannya negeri Sakura itu. "Jepang, kalau begitu."

Yuri pun mengecek telepon genggamnya. Jam 00:00, tanggal 25 Desember 2016. Malam itu bulan purnama muncul, tidak ada sedikitpun awan yang menghalangi pandangan. Victor dan Yuri akhirnya menatap gemerlap bintang-bintang berdua, bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Dan benar kata Victor, dunia memang serasa hanya milik berdua.

"Victor," Yuri tersenyum lebar, "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh delapan!"

Victor terbelalak, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah tidak abadi lagi?"

"Mudah saja. Rambutmu sudah beruban, tuh," sahut Yuri enteng.

"Rambutku kan memang berwarna abu-abu dari lahir, Yuri. Kau ini ada-ada saja," tanggap pria yang kini resmi berusia dua puluh delapan tahun setelah tiga ratusan tahun berhenti menua itu, "Tapi terima kasih. Kau kado ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan."

Victor telah membelikan Yuri sebuah rumah megah yang menghadap ke pantai di Prefektur Saga, Kyushu, agar Yuri dapat mengunjungi kedua orang tua dan kakaknya dengan mudah. Keluarga Yuri amat menyukai Victor yang tampan dan pandai mengambil hati calon mertua dan kakak ipar. Sehingga mereka langsung menyetujui rencana Victor untuk menikahi Yuri.

Bulan depan mereka akan menikah di Amerika. Undangan sudah disebarkan pada Phichit, JJ, Chris, Yurio, Otabek, Celestino, dan semua teman serta kerabat Yuri. Mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan paling megah yang pernah ada dalam sejarah. Temanya adalah 'Victor and Yuri on Ice'.

Yuri telah mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Victor. Tentang rasa sakit yang ia alami karena terikat sumpah, baik secara fisik dan mental, ketika dirinya pergi. Ia sampai terpaksa pergi pada Yakov untuk membuat rasa sakit itu berhenti. Tak ia sangka justru Yakov berencana buruk padanya.

Victor sendiri memilih menjadi penyihir gelap untuk membalaskan kematian keluarganya. Ia berhasil menemukan pembunuh mereka dan membantainya habis-habisan. Meski begitu, Victor menyesalinya. Ia tidak merasa lega sedikitpun meski telah berhasil membunuh orang jahat itu. Dan setelah Victor terlepas dari identitasnya sebagai penyihir, ia merasa terbebaskan. Tidak ada lagi tanggung jawab yang harus ia pikul. Sebagai gantinya, ia mendapat tanggung jawab untuk memimpin rumah tangganya bersama Yuri. Namun Victor sama sekali tak keberatan akan itu.

Hari pernikahan mereka akhirnya datang juga. Victor tampak memesona dalam balutan jas hitam dan Yuri tampak menawan dalam jas putihnya. Kepalanya dihiasi oleh mahkota dengan cadar transparan, membuatnya terlihat seperti putri es.

"Kau memang putri es-ku, Yuri. Ah, sekarang sudah naik pangkat jadi ratu es, dong?" canda Victor.

"Kau ini ikut-ikut si buku tua itu saja! Aku ini ratu dari mananya coba?" sela Yuri.

"Dari fakta bahwa kau istriku."

Maccachin menggigit bantal dengan dua cincin di atasnya. Victor memasangkan cincin emas itu pada Yuri, dan Yuri memasangkannya pada Victor. Lalu mereka mengikat janji suci dengan ciuman yang tulus.

Mimpi Yuri kecil untuk menikahi 'manusia salju yang cakep' telah terwujudkan. Meski mereka tidak tinggal di istana es, tetapi Yuri tetap mencintai hidupnya. Terlebih lagi mencintai Victor

Epilog

"Huwaaa! Mama! Lidah Fhey nemphel dhi es!" anak kecil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ayah dan ibunya sedang memasang sepatu _ice skating_ di bangku sebelah arena es. Anak kecil itu sudah terlalu bersemangat hingga memasuki arena sendirian.

Yuri buru-buru menghampiri putranya di tengah arena. "Frey, sudah berapa kali Mama bilang jangan menjilati es?"

"Habish, Fhey shuka makan es!" protes anak itu.

"Tarik lidahmu, pelan-pelan saja. Jangan takut, Mama oleskan air hangat ke lidahmu," sahut Yuri berusaha menenangkan putranya yang berusia lima tahun itu.

Victor berseluncur masuk ke dalam arena, mendukung anaknya yang menarik-narik lidahnya dengan susah payah. "Ayo, kau pasti bisa! Sedikit lagi!"

"Uhh… HNNGGGG. Ah berhasil! Frey bisa melepas lidah dari es! Yaaay!"

Victor dan Yuri geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayang mereka itu. Di usianya yang baru menginjak lima tahun, Frey sudah sangat cerdas dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa. Namun ia juga sangat aktif dan seringkali membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ruwet seperti ini.

Kecintaan kedua orang tuanya akan es juga menurun padanya. Terlalu cinta, malahan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak ragu untuk menjilati setiap es yang ia temukan. Dan hari ini, Victor dan Yuri memutuskan untuk mengajarkan Frey cara bermain _ice skating_. Bakat yang ia turunkan dari sang juara Grand Prix dan sang Pangeran Es tidak main-main.

"Papa! Axel, Lutz, dan Loop mana? Bibi Yuuko bilang mereka akan menemani Frey belajar _skating_ hari ini," tanya bocah itu.

Frey memang senang sekali bermain dengan kembar tiga itu. Di usia dua belas tahun, ketiga gadis itu menjadi sangat pandai bermain _ice skating_. Frey suka menonton mereka berlatih sambil disuapi Katsudon oleh Yuri.

Victor mengacak rambut anaknya. Frey mewarisi helaian kelabu nan lembut milik Victor dan mata walnut Yuri, membuatnya sangat menonjol di antara teman-temannya. "Ah, itu mereka!"

"Axel, Lutz, Loop! Aku di sini!" Frey melompat gembira.

Ketiga kembaran itu menghampiri mereka. Kemudian mata mereka bagai bercahaya dan berusaha menahan _nosebleed_ saat melihat Victor dan Yuri bergandengan di atas es. "Loop, foto! Cepat-cepat! Buat referensi doujinshi kita nih!" perintah Axel.

"Sabar, kameranya nge-lag!" Loop balas berbisik.

Lutz menghampiri Victor dan Yuri, "Diam dulu ya! Tahan pose ini! Siap, Loop?"

"Siap!" cekrek.

Axel, Lutz, dan Loop mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum cerah. "Hehehe, tidak sia-sia aku meminjam kamera Mama tanpa bilang-bilang."

Tidak mereka sadari keberadaan di belakang mereka yang tersenyum sadis bagai tokoh yandere. "Axel… Lutz… Loop… Kemarikan kamera Mama."

Ketiga anak perempuan itu membalikkan badan mereka dengan gerakan patah-patah. Begitu dilihatnya ekspresi sadis Yuuko, mereka berlari keluar arena dengan tunggang-langgang. Ibu mereka mengikuti keluar dengan tinju teracungkan.

"Yah, Frey main sendirian dong?" ujar yang paling muda dengan kecewa.

Yuri menggandeng tangan anaknya itu dan mulai berseluncur, "Jangan khawatir, Frey. Kan masih ada Mama dan Papa!"

Wajah Frey mencerah. Ia pun mulai berseluncur dengan berpegangan pada Yuri. Victor mengamati mereka dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah ketimbang melihat dua orang yang paling ia sayangi meluncur bersama di atas es.

"A-Aduh…" tiba-tiba Yuri mengerang kesakitan.

Victor buru-buru menghampirinya dan menopang bahunya. Frey menatap ibunya dengan cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Victor.

Yuri mengangguk, "Aku tak apa."

"Ne, Victor. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat," lanjutnya.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja."

Yuri mengulaskan sebuah senyum bahagia, "Aku mengandung lagi."

Mata Victor membulat sempurna, begitu juga dengan Frey di sebelahnya. Victor sontak memeluk Yuri dengan hati-hati, takut membahayakan kandungannya. "Terima kasih, Yuri. Atas segalanya. Atas kebahagiaan yang tak hentinya kau berikan padaku. Aku menyayangimu."

"Frey juga sayang Mama! Sama adik juga sayang!" ucap Frey.

Victor menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan menggoda, "Kalau sama Papa?"

"Sayang juga, tapi Papa selalu bikin Mama teriak-teriak kalau malam. Frey jadi sebal dengarnya," jawab anak itu dengan polosnya. Victor dan Yuri melongo mendengar ucapan anak mereka. Wajah Yuri memanas dan seperti ingin meledak. Victor sudah menatapnya takut-takut, tidak ingin jatah malamnya dipotong karena masalah ini.

"Tapi Frey tetap sayang Mama dan Papa!"

Rasa malu dan kesal Yuri mereda, ia pun tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga menyayangi kalian."

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Ahh! S-Sakit, Victor!"

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Yuri!"

Dengan sedikit kendala.

 _-Fin-_

*Spasibo: Terima kasih, dalam bahasa Rusia

*Magiya otvet: Sihir adalah jawaban, dalam bahasa Rusia

*Bon appétit: Selamat makan, dalam bahasa Perancis. *Yokatta: Syukurlah, dalam bahasa Jepang.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga special fic ini! _Personally_ , author suka konsep Victor yang misterius dan bikin Yuri penasaran. Dan boom, ide fic ini muncul setelah berunding sama asisten (read: babu) author yang paling oke! Maaf kalau fic Once Upon a Red String lebih lama update-nya. Author sendiri bingung mau tetep masangin Yurio sama JJ atau pindah hati ke Otabek. Ada saran?

Oh ya, Happy Birthday, Victor! Maaf author menduakanmu dengan Akashi. Love you still! 


End file.
